His Cousin, Assassin
by BloodXAngel
Summary: Adeline Phantomhive, cousin of the famous Earl, stops for a visit and uncovers a secret while there. This leads to a journey that will, in the end, unveil the mysteries of the Phantomhives.
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

I knocked twice on the heavy oaken door that concealed the inside of the mansion from my sight. The door was opened, and I was greeted by a tall, pale man with black hair and brown eyes.  
"Ah, Lady Adeline, you've arrived."  
"Hello Sebastian, is my cousin home today?"  
"Yes, he is upstairs in his study."  
"Thank you."  
I walked up the large stairs and across the hall until I got to the door of my cousin's study. I knocked on the door and entered the room; it was just as I remembered it. Bookshelves lined one wall, and near the back of the room by large windows was a desk and chair. The desk was one of the elegant pieces of furniture in room, which was mahogany. And in the elegant chair that matched the desk sat my cousin and betrothed, Lord Ceil Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog and Earl of Phantomhive.  
He looked at me funny, like he hadn't seen me in forever. I took off my hat and bowed to him, smiling as I did so. Then something seemed to hit him, he noticed something different about me.  
"I got new boots." I told him. He rolled his right eye, and since I couldn't see his left one I assumed that he rolled both of them. I pulled my black coat up higher around my neck before asking him a question.  
"Has Sebastian recovered from the beating?"  
I already knew the story of how my cousin and Sebastian had been captured by Scotland Yard and how they managed to escape. The only thing that worried me was, if Sebastian would be able to recover from the terrible beating and wiping he had received in the Tower of London from an avenging angel named Angela.  
But demons are tough, very, very tough, and I knew that Sebastian would protect my cousin at all costs. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and in walked Sebastian.  
"I hope you won't mind my interruption, my lord, but the Queen's butler is here with a message."  
My cousin walked out the door without answering my question. I couldn't help but look at Sebastian as my cousin left. Sebastian was very, very tall, probably six feet, and his eyes and hair mixed together perfectly, unlike mine. My deer brown hair and black eyes made me look nothing like my cousin at all. But I had my hair cut short when I was young, so I could easily pass as a boy anytime it was needed.  
My clothing was already perfect, as I had been wearing boys' clothing ever since I could remember. Sebastian just looked at me and smiled, something I saw him do often these days. Then he spoke to me.  
"I can assure you that I have recovered, my lady." He was smiling in his usual way.  
He raised a hand and touched my neck, right where it was. My neck burned and I pulled away. He didn't say a word, just smiled and walked out the door. I found myself smiling, but why? I hadn't smiled in a long time.  
Well, I had, but it never really counted. Usually it was for my cousin or the Queen; once in a while it had been for Pluto when he was in demon hound form. But never, ever, had I smiled for him. I was stirred from my thoughts by the sound of the door opening, and Finny coming in.  
"Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, my lady, but Bard..."  
"Let me guess: he did something with the kitchen?"  
"He set it on fire, my lady."  
"All right, you know what to do, Finny."  
He smiled as he walked out of the room. I shuddered. I was going to have to get used to servants smiling all the time. You see, I might have the same last name as my cousin, and we might have been raised together, but we were two separate people. While my cousin made a contract with Sebastian, I knew him in a different way. To my cousin, Sebastian was nothing more than servant and protector. But to me, he was friend as well.  
We were all bound together by a contract. As part of that contract, I had to kill people for my cousin, while Sebastian protected us both. There was the time were my cousin had to cross-dress. That was fun; I finally got to see him in a dress! I had to portray the young mistress's brother, while Sebastian was our butler. But we had to get some clues as to who killed our parents. Only then would we know the truth.


	2. Spying and Surprises

Chapter 2: Spying and Surprises

"Are you sure about this?" Finny whispered to me.  
"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
"It's just that...we're spying on them." Mey-Rin said.  
"Look, all we have to do is listen to what they're saying. It's plain and simple!"  
"It won't be so simple if you yell!" I whispered loudly to Bard.  
"Now, get to it!" I disappeared into the shadows, leaving three scared servants to listen in on what was going on.  
The door to the dining room was open a bit, allowing light and bits of conversation to escape into the hallway. All I could see was Sebastian. And I'm sure they could too, that would explain their nervousness. He was standing by my cousin, looking terribly serious, like he usually does.  
He turned his head to the left, looking straight at me. I heard my heart pounding in my chest; I felt the blood rushing in my veins. He was looking my way, but he didn't acknowledge me. Good, I thought, he doesn't know I'm here. Or did he? It was hard to tell with him. I turned around and walked up the stairs, towards my bedroom. I was feeling terrible.  
I had been lying in bed all through the afternoon, my head spinning and my body burning up. The bedroom door opening slowly, and Sebastian walked in.  
"If I may ask, how are you feeling, my lady?"  
"Sick."  
He smiled and walked over. He sat down on my bed and leaned in towards me.  
"You aren't really sick, are you?" I sat up underneath my covers.  
"I am sick! Don't doubt me, Sebastian!" He moved closer toward me.  
"Get away from me!" I screamed when he kept coming. Then I did something I thought I'd never have to do him. I reached into my coat and pulled out my silver pistol. I cocked it and pointed it at his heart.  
"I'm not afraid to shoot you, and besides, I know how your mind works."  
He smiled at me and slipped his glove off his hand. He reached for my coat collar, pulling it down to expose my neck. There, in the center of my neck, was my symbol; in plain view. He fingered it, and moved his head closer to mine. I turned my head to the right, but he grabbed my chin and turned me to face him. He forced my gun on the bed and gazed at me with his smart brown eyes. He turned his hand over so that the palm was facing him, and pressed his symbol against mine. Pain seared through my body, I felt like I was going to die. I had never endured so much physical pain in my life.  
Suddenly, it stopped. He put his glove back on and continued to move closer to me. He put his mouth close to my ear, and then whispered into it.  
"Yes, my lady."  
Then he got up and walked out the bedroom door. I was starting to sleep and feel better when someone came into my room that really made me want to die. And he could have my body afterwards.


	3. To Die For

Chapter 3: To Die For

"Hello, mistress."  
I opened my eyes to see none other than Undertaker standing in my room, by the open door.  
"What are you doing here?!" I was annoyed because he had interrupted my sleep, something I needed in order to get better.  
"I was in the neighborhood. Actually, I was going to go collect some bodies..."  
I tuned him out.  
"...and then I ran into Grell Sutcliff..."  
"Where is he?"  
"In the hall." I gathered my strength and walked to the door. Before I did, I told the undertaker,  
"Stay there."  
I peeked out the door, and sure enough, there was Grell Sutcliff. He had his scissors in hand as he looked around, talking to someone. I looked at the scene once more; two someones actually. One was Sebastian and the other must have been my cousin, but I couldn't see his face, so I couldn't be too sure. He doesn't have his death scythe with him! I thought. That means he got demoted again! That would explain why he has scissors with him this time. But why is he talking to Sebastian, and what about? As I pondered these questions, the answer came to me, from Grell himself.  
"...but since she's on the 'to die' list, I thought I'd see if that's really necessary." Sebastian spoke.  
"Necessary?"  
"Yes, necessary to kill one who has lost so much already."  
Sebastian looked horrified at what Grell was saying. I had no idea what was going on. Did Grell plan to kill me because I was on the to-die list? Or was he after something else? I ran back into my room, shooed Undertaker out, hopped into bed, and hid there. The door creaked opened. I opened one eye. I saw red hair as the door was opened wider and wider. Soon the whole form of Grell Sutcliff was standing in my room.  
"Ah, ain't she pretty? Too bad she'll be dead soon."  
At that precise moment, I pulled out my two guns; one silver one and the other ivory. Cocking the ivory one, and pointing it at his face, while I pointed the silver one at his heart.  
"Don't even think about it." Grell looked surprised.  
"You have guns?"  
All I could do to keep from firing them was pull harder on the triggers and say,  
"You do know I'm trigger happy, right?"  
I jumped from the bed to him, smacking him to the floor, still with the guns in my hands. He raised his scissors to cut me. I shot them out of his hands and pinned him to the floor.  
"Hmm, let's see who will finish you off: me, or him."  
I gestured to the door. Sebastian walked in and took a moment to realize what was going on.  
"What are my orders?"  
"Dispose of him by any means necessary."  
"Yes, my lady."  
But instead of flying into action, he walked straight towards me. He placed a hand on top of my head, and ran it down my cheek, and all the way to my mid-shoulders. Then he got to work.  
He threw butter knives at Grell. I took that moment to grab the scissors I shot out of his hand and made to cut him. I remembered the orders I had given Sebastian and ran out of the room. I would leave that to them. Hopefully, Sebastian would return to me soon with Grell dead.


	4. To Steal, or Not to Steal?

Chapter 4: To Steal, or Not to Steal?

That night, after dinner, I dressed for bed and slept for a bit before waking up. I had a plan, and I just had to carry it out. As quietly as I could, I sneaked to Sebastian's room. I found where he kept his shoes and started looking through them. I just had to find them. I felt something sharp prick my finger and lifted it to see what happened. Dark, red almost black blood ran down my finger. I must have found them! Sebastian stirred in his sleep, and I had the feeling that he wasn't really asleep at all, but really watching my every move, waiting to attack. I picked up my treasure and made to leave as quietly as I had come.  
I stole a glance at him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and rose up out of his bed. I reached for my pistol, but he grabbed my hand before it could reach my coat. He pushed my chin up and reached behind me. He grabbed the back of my coat collar and threw off my coat. Again, my neck was exposed to him. He fingered my star as he did before, and moved in closer toward me. He glanced down at my finger and licked his lips. I placed my hand under my chin, letting the blood drip down my finger. He grabbed my hand; he wanted to tell me something, but what? I looked up at him and smiled, saying:  
"Right and center."  
He smiled back, fingering my neck as he did. I shivered. My coat was the only thing that had been keeping me warm. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. He pulled the covers around me, picked up my coat, and walked out of the room. A few seconds later he walked back in, carrying what I 'borrowed' from him. The look on his face screamed anger. Even through the carpet, you could hear the click of the heels as he set the boots down.  
"That's a lot of heel for a guy, don't you think?" He continued to stare at me.  
Then he shifted his gaze to a large chest, which was locked with thick, heavy chains. It was very ornate, with carvings and paintings all over it, depicting different scenes over a course of time. I recognized a few of them. There were the opium wars with China, the case of Jack the Ripper, and an escape from a ship. Other scenes were more personal and I didn't know what they could be about. I looked at him.  
"What is that?"  
"The Chest of Souls. It will matter to you later on, but not right now. Now you must sleep."  
"But where will you sleep?"  
"Do not worry about me, my lady. I will be perfectly comfortable by the fire."  
But that did not stop me from worrying about him. I jumped from the bed to the floor, grabbed the boots and knelt across from him, with the fire burning before us. He looked at the boots, than at me, than at the fire before asking me a question.  
"What is so important about those boots?"  
I looked at his eyes, than I noticed something beautiful about them: they were glowing pink.  
"They are yours...I believe that they may hold a clue to the deaths of my family members."  
"But my lady, we both know who did it."  
"If we both know who did it, why were you talking to him earlier today?"  
"That wasn't Ash, my lady. The Queen's new butler is of the same supernatural origins as me and you."  
"Don't play with me, Sebastian. We both know I'm not a..." The look in his eyes told me he knew something but wasn't telling me, not yet at least.  
"Marked and demon blooded, to choose the man she loveith. The truth will be hard to accept, so for that reason, fillith again the chest." He muttered the words under his sweet, bloody smelling breath.  
It was too much for me. I was drawn to the smell of his breath, and before I could stop myself, I found myself kissing him. In that kiss, I tasted love, sweetness, and goodness. But I also tasted hate, sorrow, and wickedness. Then I tasted something I never tasted before: a soul. He pulled away.  
"That's enough, my lady."  
I felt my head drop down to my chest and my eyelids growing heavier. I felt my body leave the ground before I finally fell asleep.


	5. The Truth About Me

Chapter 5: The Truth about Me

A couple of days later, I was awoken by sunlight that was streaming into my room. I could hear someone knocking on my bedroom room. I rose out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and almost attacked who was behind it.  
"Sebastian! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to get you, my lady. We need to leave as soon as possible."  
"Where will we be going?"  
"You will see. But first, you must get dressed." It was then that I noticed that he was carrying my clothes and black coat.  
As soon as I was dressed, I walked downstairs to have breakfast. I sat down at the table, looked at the feast and began to eat.  
After I had finished breakfast, I walked to the carriage that was waiting outside and got in with Sebastian following close behind me. We rode in the carriage in silence until the carriage stopped in London, where we got out and started walking. But this time, Sebastian walked in front of me instead of me in front of him. He came to an old-looking bar and opened the door. The room was well lit, but no one was inside.  
"Philip, Erick, Charles, Thomas."  
As Sebastian called out each name, a figure came out of the shadows and into the light. They all looked like everyday men, except for one. One I knew all too well. He had black hair and black eyes, and an expressionless face. He wore the clothes of a noble and although he wasn't carrying them with him, I knew he kept two pistols, a silver one and an ivory one. I knew that because I had seen him use them when he went on visits to the criminal underworld. I knew that he had been the Queen's Raven. That is, he was until he died in a fire. I knew that he wore a beautiful blue diamond gold-banded ring on his left thumb. I knew him because he was my father.  
"Have you brought the chest?" one of the men, Erick, asked Sebastian.  
"Of course." It was then that I realized that he had brought the chest I had seen the other night.  
"How does it open?" All of the men looked at me, including my father and Sebastian.  
"You brought a boy here?!"  
"I'm not a boy!"  
"Prove it." I looked at Sebastian for help, but it was my father who came to the rescue.  
"She is a girl."  
"How do you know?"  
"She is my daughter." I ran into his arms, and started crying, much to Sebastian's surprise.  
"Oh Father! I thought that you were dead."  
"No, my child. I somehow survived, and met Sebastian. He told me that I had become a demon, and that he would allow me to be second-in-command of his group of followers. I accepted, knowing that I had a duty to fill the Chest of Souls for the day when my daughter would learn of her now half-supernatural being and take my place. And so you have."  
Sebastian knelt by the chest and I joined him. I pulled my coat collar down to reveal my symbol. I bent down toward the lock and pressed the cold metal against my neck. I heard a click and lifted the lid. Black feathers poured out and surrounded me.  
"Sebastian! Help me!"  
"Don't worry, my lady. You are just about to consume a soul."  
"But I..."  
"That was only part of one. A whole one will taste...different." I nodded. The feathers continued to swirl and turn around me.  
"The last soul that you caught...was that Aberline's?" He nodded.  
"Would you like to taste it?" My eyes burned pink, my nails shined black, and my symbol glowed purple.  
"Of course." I said in an inhuman voice.  
It tasted different from the one I had tasted on Sebastian's lips. It tasted sweet and happy until the end, and then it tasted bitter and cruel. The ring around my middle finger on my right hand gleamed with a beautiful glow. Sebastian smiled.  
"And she who wears the Ring of Demons shall never hunger."  
"Come on Sebastian, we're going home."  
"Yes, my lady."  
We walked out the door without looking back and into the carriage that then drove us back home.


	6. Grell's Revenge

Chapter 6: Grell's Revenge

When we arrived home it had been raining for a good time, turning the path that led up to the mansion into mud. We got out and Sebastian went to work on lunch preparations. Meanwhile, my cousin and I played chess until Sebastian came in with a letter addressed to both of us. It had the Queen's seal stamped on the back of the envelope. I opened it, read it, and handed it to my cousin, who read it and handed it to Sebastian, who in turn read it then looked at me.  
"Grell's alive, isn't he?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"You let him survive?!"  
"It was the best choice, my lady. He is, after all, one of the best grim reapers out there."  
"A series of murders. Do you think this might have something to do with Grell?"  
"I believe so. We should go to the undertaker to ask about any bodies. They might give us a clue."  
"I suppose your right. Now, go make lunch."  
"Of course, my lady." He walked out of the study and down the stairs.  
"Well, it looks like we're off to Undertaker's," I muttered to myself.

The door creaked open, then slammed shut throwing all three of us, myself, Sebastian, and my cousin, into total darkness.  
"Welcome, welcome Lady and Earl. What brings you to my place of work?"  
"We need information. Murders have been committed all throughout the city, and we need to know if any of the bodies have been brought here."  
"You know me. Pay the price." I sighed and reached into my coat, withdrew a sack of money, and placed it in Undertaker's hand.  
"Now that you mention it, I did revive a large number of bodies last week. Female; most of 'em, and two or three male. The females had their throats slit and slashed; the males couldn't have been any older than either of you. They had a slash on the temple below the ear, probably the cause of death."  
We left the parlor and walked out into the cold mid-afternoon London drizzle. We walked in silence, but it wasn't long until an all too familiar voice broke it.  
"Oh Bassie, I knew we would meet again someday!" Grell ran toward us but stopped two feet away when he saw my cousin and I.  
"Oh, you're with them." There was poison in his voice when he said that.  
"When will you learn? He serves us." I explained.  
"Well, I can fix that!"  
With a swift, fluid motion of his wrist he ripped the chord of his death scythe, which screamed to life. I pulled down the collar of my coat.  
"Sebastian, protect my cousin."  
"Yes, my lady."  
I turned my head to the left and moved it down, pulling out a knife with my teeth. Dropping it into my hand, I examined it. It was short and black handled with a small raven figure at the top, marking it as a powerful knife.  
"I can't allow you to do that. You see, you already lost once, you might as well lose again."  
I waited until he was almost touching me before raising the knife and dropping it on his hand. Blood gushed from the wound and Grell dropped his death scythe, which hit the cobble stones with a loud screech.  
"And we found their souls, and meant to keep them in hell."  
I spat the verse at him, pulled the knife out of his hand, and walked away.


	7. I Join the Demons

Chapter 7: I Join the Demons

The night brought a thunderstorm, complete with lightning and rumbling from the distance. I sat on a large, long couch with my cousin. We both had one leg stretched out, the other up close to our chest. I looked at him for a while before reaching down for the box of fancy imported chocolates and feeding him one. He wore an outfit of red velvet, which consisted of a hat, jacket, shorts, white shirt and brown boots. I wore a white shirt, black jacket with a high collar, black shorts, my coat, and black boots. Both our pairs of earrings were shining with light from the fire.  
"I wonder when Sebastian will come back." I thought out loud.  
The door swung open, and Sebastian stepped inside, bringing with him the scent of a good, hard rain.  
"My lady, there is urgent business for us to attend to, and it must be done so immediately."  
I got up and followed him outside to the awaiting carriage. We opened the door to The Queen's Arms and were greeted by the same five demons. The mood was stiff and unwelcoming, as if a funeral was being held. My father was wearing an outfit of pale green and looked tired. I pulled off my wet coat and set it down. Click. Four heads turned in the direction of my coat.  
"That came from my guns. Don't worry, they aren't loaded." Four faces looked relieved. One of the faces looked familiar now. His blonde hair covered his eyebrows and his eyes were blue grey in color. He wore a white shirt, grey jacket, pants, hat, and shoes. He sat on the right side of my father.  
"Philip?" My voice was barely more than a whisper. He stopped talking to Father and turned to face me.  
"Addie? Is that you?"  
"Yes, Phil. It's me." He rose out of his chair and walked over to me.  
"Adeline Phantomhive. You haven't changed at all."  
"And you, Philip Alexander McConroy, have."  
"How so? I bet that I am still the same man you knew when you were younger. True, your mother is dead and I no longer fight alongside her as I once did, but I am still the same man."  
"Demon, Phil. You are a demon. And you kept it a secret all this time. I bet my mother would be very disappointed in you if she knew."  
"Yes, I am sure you are right. Are you still the weapon master I left behind?"  
"Of course. What kind of fiancée would I be if I couldn't fight and protect my love?" He laughed.  
"You amaze me, sparrow."  
Mother had been an assassin before she married Father, and Philip had been her assistant. Although Mother gave up her murderous ways after she settled down, Philip still remained a close friend and ally. I had met him when I was three, and always called him 'brother'. He called me 'sparrow', telling my parents, aunts, and uncle that I seemed to fly when in combat. I had learned to use blades at three years old, and a month later I could load, cock, aim, and shoot a gun.  
A memory of him came back. I was three years old. I selected a knife from a long row of weapons and threw it at the tall, blue clad figure standing at the end of the hallway. He caught it and fired a gun in my direction. I cut the bullets effortlessly and ran down to him. He scooped me up in his arms and placed me at my parents' feet.  
"My lady." I opened my eyes. Sebastian stood next to me.  
"It is time for you to join us." His eyes turned pink and the pupils became slits. My symbol and ring burned and glowed.  
"We found them, and they were perfect."  
"We told them-we aren't devils."  
"They had perfect souls." The verses flowed out of my mouth like a river of words.  
"Their souls were stolen and kept from being devoured."  
I closed my mouth. Sebastian's hand was bare, the symbol glowed an eerie purple. I looked into the silver mirror Philip handed me. My symbol was also glowing, my eyes were pink and slit-like, and my nails were black. Sebastian turned to me.  
"I see you know the history of our people. Years ago, we found worthy souls, souls so pure and different that they radiated a wonderful, nearly heavenly glow about them. But the grim reapers had other plans. They snatched up those souls, took them and kept them in the library, to stay there for all eternity."  
"And there is nothing you can do about it?"  
"You know that the reapers would never let a demon in there. You remember what William called me when Grell took us."  
"Demon scum."  
"And he would have said the same to you, only much worse. He would have called you a half-breed, if he knew you were half-demon."  
"Why should I join your group? How do I fit in?"  
"We want revenge on the reapers. A year before you were born, we heard of a prophecy. It went like this: 'A girl will be born to nobility, raised to marry in her family tree. When she is ten years of age, her life will set on a newly made stage. Marked and demon-blooded, to choose which man she loveith. The truth will be hard to accept, so for that reason, fillith again the chest.' You fit that description perfectly. You are demon-blooded and so have a unique power."  
"Which is?"  
"You are the Tongue of Demons, or the Speaker of Verse." Philip spoke now.  
"It was also prophesied that the girl would be able to speak the verses of her people. She would be contracted and the mark would be in the center of her neck. She would carry the knife Ravensong, a deadly blade with a raven atop it, forged centuries ago by demons, capable of killing grim reapers, angels, humans, and demons. She would wear the Ring of Demons, which would keep her from eating the souls of the innocent. You are the girl spoken about, Addie."  
Father looked at me. "Will you join us?"  
I closed my eyes once again. "You have made her lower than the angels, but higher than the reapers." My eyes opened.  
"Yes, I will."  
"Very well, my lady. You have proven yourself worthy multiple times, but in order to be accepted by me, you must perform a simple task."  
"What is it?" Sebastian's mouth curved into a smile.  
"The Joining of the Stars."  
"No! Master, please don't make her do it! The last one who tried-" Philip was cut off by Sebastian.  
"Silence, Seeker! Your job is to look for souls worthy to be contracted with, not to defend one already bonded, not to mention with me."  
"Master? Seeker?"  
"We each have positions. I am the leader, the Master. You will be second-in-command, your father third. Philip is the Seeker; he looks for souls to contract."  
"I will perform the Joining. But, I must know, how many people will it be with?"  
"The Joining is done with as many people as are contracted to that demon. In this case, it will be done by you, your cousin, and me."  
"But my cousin doesn't know..."  
"I will tell him that he should meet you here." I turned to my father, who was still sitting in his chair.  
"You will have to hide, Father." He smiled at me before returning to his conversation with Philip.  
"I will fetch your cousin, my lady. I should be back shortly."  
He turned and walked out of the room. The door banged shut behind him, causing a candle to go out. I picked up my silver pistol, Death-bringer, and fired it. A flame blazed to life.  
"Liar." I turned around to see the face of Philip.  
"Brother!"  
"You said your guns weren't loaded."  
"That was my last bullet. Now they aren't loaded."  
"You still lied to us."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
Annoyed, I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could on the cheek. Blood flowed from the wound. Ravensong slipped from my hand and clattered to the floor. I bit my lip to keep the hot tears of pain away.  
"Philip, I..."  
He turned away, walked across the room, and upstairs, followed by my father. The door opened and Sebastian walked in with my cousin.  
He didn't look happy. Then again, he never looked happy. I could tell he wanted to get this over with. Suddenly, we were all alone. The others had also gone upstairs, probably because of the ritual. Sebastian pulled off his glove and I pulled down the collars of my jacket and shirt. I reached up and untied my cousin's eye patch. It fluttered the floor as quiet as a butterfly landing on a flower. We formed a small circle, with me in the center, Sebastian on my right and my cousin on my left. All the emblems glowed with a purple aura. Burning, shearing pain flowed through my veins and snuck into my muscles. It was a thousand times worse than it was when Sebastian had done it to me when I was sick.  
Finally, it ceased. The others came back, Phillip and Father being the last. Sebastian quickly took my cousin and I outside before we could see anyone and drove us home before we knew it. The next morning, when Sebastian gave my cousin his tea, he slipped a little something in it that made him lose all memory of the Joining.


	8. A New Enemy

Chapter 8: A New Enemy

The letter had the royal seal of the Queen stamped into the red wax. It was addressed 'To Lord and Lady Phantomhive'. I prepared myself to follow the orders that I was sure were enclosed inside. Instead, I found an invitation:

_Dear Lord and Lady Phantomhive,_  
_ You are invited to attend a masquerade ball to be held at Buckingham Palace at eight o' clock on Saturday the eighteenth._

A masquerade? We hadn't attended one of the Queen's masquerade balls in years. But still, no need to turn down an excuse for a celebration.  
"Will we be attending the party, my lady?" Sebastian's question pulled me from my thoughts.  
"Well, I don't see a reason not to. Is there anything else for me?"  
"I'm afraid not, my lady."  
"Than make yourself useful and get me some tea."  
"Yes, my lady."  
He left my office quickly. I assumed that my cousin also received the letter. I sighed and shut the book I had been reading. Going to that ball meant wearing a dress, which was something I hated and only did when going to formal occasions. I walked out of my office, down the hall, and into my bedroom. I fell down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I starting thinking about everything that had happened before, during, and after I returned home. Before I left, Aunt Red had been killed by Grell, something I hated him for. During my private work for the Queen, Inspector Fred Aberline had died at Lau's hand. After I returned, I found my father alive, something that had delighted me.  
I walked back to my office just in time for Sebastian to put a cup of hot tea in front of me. He picked up the book I had set down on the small table by my chair. He smiled as he read the title.  
"'A History of the Supernatural'. Are you trying to learn more about your people, my lady?"  
"Yes, as well as angels and reapers." He smiled and placed a hand on my head. Thick, long strands of light brown hair fell all around my head. I reached up and ran my fingers through it.  
"My hair! It's as long as it was before it was cut! What have you done?!"  
"Well, you must look like a girl when we leave, my lady. And if you remember from the day you returned, I did the same thing before attacking Grell." I sighed. He was right.  
"We should prepare for the ball."  
"Yes, my lady."  
We walked to my room in silence. He shut the door, closed the curtains, and started a fire. I sat down on my bed while he pulled off my shoes. He unbuttoned my jacket and shirt and located my only dress and corset. Both were black like most of my clothes. Off came my stockings. He slipped the corset over me and tightened it.  
"I can't feel my ribs!"  
"You aren't supposed to feel them."  
He unbuttoned the dress and helped me into it. It looked like a cross between the Queen's dress and the pink dress my cousin had worn, but without the flowers. It had a high collar that covered, so my symbol was hidden. I wore flat shoes underneath. Sebastian helped me with the black gloves that stopped between my elbow and shoulder. I pulled some hair forward so that it covered my left eye. Sebastian knelt in front of me, straitening my dress.  
"My lady, there is something I have been meaning to give to you." His hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a box covered in black velvet. He opened it. I gasped. The ring inside was magnificent. It had a diamond as black as the night that glittered in the firelight and a band as sliver as the full moon that sparkled.  
"My lady-"  
Boom! The door flung open and my cousin appeared, wearing all black and holding a mask on a stick. His mask was black with a gold tassel hanging from it. The look in his eyes spelt anger.  
"It's not what it looks like, my lord." He turned and ran from the room. Sebastian made to ran after him, but I stopped him.  
"Finish it."  
"Yes, my lady." He was at my feet once again.  
"My lady, I meant to give you this at the Joining, but I couldn't. It is tradition for the Master to give his Leader a gift, and as you are my Leader, this is for you."  
He placed the ring on my left middle finger. I grabbed my mask from the side table by my bed and walked out. I looked at the mask. It was black and had a large black feather coming out of it. I held it by a black stick and put to my face. Sebastian was behind me, wearing a cape and a white mask that hid only half his face. The two of us walked downstairs, and outside to the carriage. Sebastian opened the door for me as I climbed in.  
He shut it and went to the driver's seat. My cousin was sitting in the seat across from me. He didn't look at me. I sighed and reached for a box I had received three days ago. I held it out to him, a tempting look in my eyes. He took it from me and opened it. Inside was a cane, black with a golden handle with gold spirals that seemed to have come from the handle running all over. I knew how much he liked canes, so I had it made just for him. His gloved hand grabbed the handle. He loved it. I stared out the window the rest of the way there.  
As we approached the palace, we found that we were exactly on time. There were so many lords and ladies there. Sebastian walked over to a man with dark brown hair and eyes, dressed in deep purple, holding a white and purple mask on a gold stick.  
"My lady, this is Lord Charles Benedict Tassler. He is our Hunter; he kills the people whose souls are found by Phillip."  
"A pleasure, sir." I bowed to him accidentally. Then, realizing my mistake, curtsied.  
"Please excuse me, sir. You see, I was brought up as a boy, so I am used to bowing." He laughed.  
"It's quite all right, miss. I hope to be seeing you again soon."  
"As do I." We walked away from him.  
"My lady, we should get back to my young master."  
We walked back to my cousin. I held out my right hand, which he took in his. I placed my left hand on his left shoulder, and he put his left hand between my left shoulder and hip.  
A slow waltz started. Everyone had a partner and started dancing. I scanned the crowd for Sebastian. I found him dancing with a woman whose eyes were green-grey, her hair blonde and her dress and mask pale blue. The music stopped and everyone turned to the front of the room where the Queen's throne stood. The grandfather clock that sat to the left of the throne struck twelve.  
We had been there for five hours. Everyone was dismissed and left the palace. I must have fallen asleep on the ride back home, because the last thing I remembered was Sebastian carrying me upstairs to my room.  
"My lady." I rolled over and pulled the sheets farther up over my shoulder.  
"My lady, you must wake up." I picked my head up and opened my eyes to find Sebastian shaking me awake.  
"You must hurry and get dressed. We need to leave quickly."  
I pulled off my night shirt and put on a black shirt and black shorts instead. I pulled up black stockings and slipped my feet into black shoes, the kind that my cousin wore. I buttoned a black jacket and pulled on short black gloves that ended at my wrists. I buttoned up my coat and fixed the collar to hide my neck.  
My rings were the only things missing. I grabbed and slipped them on my fingers. I wasn't wearing the black one Sebastian had given me. He was holding the leather knapsack I had used when I went on my Search. In it were my guns, Death-bringer and White-star, as well as some food, money, the blanket I had used on my Search and extra clothes for both of us. Quietly, we walked outside to the stable were we kept our pitch black carriage horses. One of them was mine; a strong, young and fast horse named Midnight Murder, the other was Midnight's equal, a horse named Lucifer because of his wicked personality. Sebastian grabbed me and pulled Ravensong out from the shoulder of my jacket. Holding the knife in one hand, he grabbed a fistful of my hair in the other and started cutting it. In a matter of minutes it was as short as it was before. Then he returned me to the front of the stable.  
I grabbed Midnight's bridle, leading him out of the barn. Once outside again, I grabbed a handful of mane and pulled myself up. Sebastian followed suit. I nudged my pet with my feet and off he ran into the woods that surrounded the house. Faster and farther he ran until everything around us became trees.  
When we came to a clearing, I pressed Midnight gently with my legs until he stopped. Sebastian slid off, knelt to the ground, and started a fire with sticks that he gathered. As soon as a roaring flame appeared, I also came to the ground, carrying the pack with me. I clicked to Midnight and pointed to a nearby stream. He obeyed and ran to drink from it. I opened the pack and pulled out some bread. I tore it into halves and gave one to Sebastian. He looked at the bread, then at me. He ate it, as did I. When we were finished, I pulled off my coat and placed it on the ground, then lay on top of it. I got thirteen hours of sleep, sleeping from three until one the next day.  
When I woke up, Sebastian was standing next to Midnight, talking to him in a low, calm voice. Over the fire was an iron grate, on which was a kettle of tea. I motioned for Sebastian to come back. He sat down and pulled a teacup and saucer out of the air, setting it down in my hands. Then he poured the hot liquid into the cup. I blew on it and drank. It was mint tea, one of my favorites. I drank it until there was nothing left, and then fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, it was night once more. The fire burned bright in front of me. From the other side, I could see Sebastian.  
"Why are we here?" He hesitated before answering.  
"Grell Sutcliff murdered Thomas. Your father and Philip had gotten into the reaper's library to find four death books as well as the death pen and bookmark. He found the books and Philip the pen and bookmark. Thomas had been trying to get back to Philip, who was waiting by the doors, but Grell had been lurking in the shadows nearby. He used his death scythe and killed him. You are now my second-in-command." Tears blurred my vision. When I spoke, I stuttered.  
"Very...very well. I accept. But...but I swear by my family name that Grell Sutcliff will feel my wrath. Far too many members of my family have been murdered in cold blood."


	9. Stephen

Chapter 9: Stephen

Night had begun to fall around us; I could clearly see the sky from where I sat. I clenched the thin, worn, forest green blanket that I had wrapped around me and looked around. I thought I saw a figure running around in the distance and hiding behind some trees. When it came closer, I could see that the figure was a boy. He kept coming closer and hiding behind the trees. Finally, Sebastian motioned for him to come sit with us. As soon as he did, the fire died down. He noticed me and patted the ground next to him. I walked over and sat next to him. He turned to look at me. He looked to be my age. He was dressed in all black, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black vest over it, black pants and black shoes that were the kind everyone else wore, and to complete his outfit, he wore a black wool cap on his head. His eyes were ice blue and most of his light blonde hair was tucked into his cap, with his bangs sticking out in the front.  
"I see you have met my young mistress, Stephen."  
"You know this boy, Sebastian?"  
"My lady, this is Stephen James McCain. He is our Tracker, he tracks the people whose souls Phillip finds, and gives their names to Charles, who hunts them down."  
The boy continued to look me as if I was a new species of animal, which, judging by his clothing, I probably could have been. He stuck out his right hand in greeting. I looked at it; it was terrible. A large gash ran diagonally from one side of his hand to the other, there was dried blood along the sides and it looked infected. I reached for the pack and pulled out a bar of soap and a roll of bandages.  
"Come with me."  
We got up and walked to the stream, where I dipped the wound in the cold water, scrubbed it with the soap, and bandaged it.  
"Now tell me how this happened." We walked back to Sebastian.  
"It's a long story." I sat down.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He sighed and sat down between Sebastian and I.  
"It was from a knife." I looked at Sebastian as Stephen continued.  
"I was walking down a street when I came to an alley. I went in and someone put a cloth over my mouth. There was something on it that smelled strange. I breathed it in and my mind went blank and there was darkness all around me. When I woke up, I was in a room with three men. Two were holding me down and one pulled out a silver-handled knife. He brought it very close to my face, but I rolled one way and then the other way and broke free. I tried to wrench the knife out of the man's hand, but cut myself in the process. I ran out of the room, out of the house, and onto the streets. Then I ran to try and find Master, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. So now I'm here."  
I handed him a cup of hot peppermint tea and a plate with a piece of chocolate raspberry cake. He took it, his hands shaking so badly I thought the plate would break. I handed the boy my coat for him to use as a bed.  
"Do you want to stay with us for a while?" Stephen looked up from his tea, choking and coughing as he struggled to answer.  
"If I may." I found it a strain not to laugh because the boy obviously didn't know who I was.  
"Of course you may stay with us. But first..." I turned to my raven-haired servant.  
"Give Stephen a bath, Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lady."  
They got up and walked to the stream. I couldn't help it; the boy reminded me of myself when I went on my Search. When Stephen returned, dressed in his black clothing, I fed the fire and had him sleep on my coat. I wrapped the dark green blanket around me.  
"I still don't know your name." I lifted my head up and looked at Stephen.  
"Adeline. But most people call me Addie." I put my head back down on the ground and closed my eyes.  
"Good night, my pet."  
I rose when the sky was a purple-blue color. I had to have a bath, and I didn't want to wake Sebastian up for it. I grabbed the knapsack and pulled out the bar of soap. I pulled off my shoes, stockings, jacket, gloves, and rings. I was just about to start unbuttoning my shirt when I heard footsteps. A pair of white-gloved hands did it for me. When he finished undressing me, he slipped a long piece of black cloth over my eyes. Then, without warning, he shoved me into the water. He untied the blindfold and smiled. His jacket and gloves were on the ground and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow.  
"If you wanted a bath, my lady, you could have told me."  
The water was ice cold, but he filled a pitcher with it and emptied it over my head. He scrubbed my hair and rinsed it with more ice water. He lathered my back, cleansed my neck, and washed my arms and legs then froze them with water. He cleaned my feet, wrapped a towel around me, picked me up and started walked back to camp. I nestled my head on his shoulder. He chuckled.  
"You and your cousin are too much alike for me to tell you apart sometimes."  
I raised my head quickly, which only made him laugh more. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. I scowled and pointed to my right hand's middle finger. He shook his head and stroked my neck with his right hand. When we got to the camp, Stephen was nowhere in sight. Sebastian dressed me in black before leaving to get his gloves and jacket. Stephen returned, carrying a dead rabbit in one hand. He looked around for a knife. I handed him Ravensong and watched as he skinned it skillfully. He returned my knife, tapping the raven figure on the hilt.  
"So you bear the demon blade." He smiled slightly.  
"That must mean you are also my Leader and the Speaker." He stuck the rabbit meat through with a sharp stick, and then put it over the fire, like a spit roast.  
"Yes, I'm your Leader."  
"Do you have a black ring?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"That ring contains the Black Star, a star that shines black. But it only shines when worn by the Leader whose Master is a servant and who calls the Leader Master."  
"Me." He turned the meat.  
"Of course you, my sweet." I looked at his face. His light blonde hair and ice blue eyes were so familiar now.  
"Did you Track someone out in the country two years ago?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because I saw you." A hand was cupped over my ear and Sebastian's voice whispered:  
"The reapers have declared war on us, my lady." I grabbed his hand and threw it down.  
"Next time, wait until I'm done."  
"My apologizes, my lady. I didn't mean to startle you." His right hand was holding the reins of Midnight.  
"We should move as soon as we can. It won't be safe to travel once it gets light." I looked past the stream, deeper into the woods.  
"But where are going?" Stephen asked, innocently enough. I looked at him, as he ate his meat.  
"Deeper into the woods; as far away from this spot as we can get."  
"But if we go, my sweet, we might-"  
"We have to move camp. If we don't, the reapers might find us, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
"No, my sweet, if course not."  
"Good."  
I mounted Midnight and held out my hand to the boy. He took it and I swung him around and onto the horse. He put his cap on. Sebastian led us farther into the woods, using the stream's flow, which he followed backwards.  
"Stop."  
The new spot was much closer to the stream than before; it was also much farther away from home. I snapped my fingers and a roaring fire appeared before us. I jumped down, right as it began to pour rain. There went the fire. I picked two long sticks, stuck them in the ground under the cover of a tall tree, and draped my coat across them. Sebastian did the same. Stephen took out the extra coat that was in the knapsack and added it onto the lean-to. It would be big enough for all of us. I took the pitcher out of the sack and filled it with water. Under the cover the tree, I built a fire and boiled the water, disinfecting it. I added tea leaves and stirred, then poured it into cups for each of us. I returned to find Sebastian asleep, tired from his work. I couldn't blame him. Walking for miles while leading a two-year-old demon horse, a full blooded demon and a half-demon who you serve must tire even him.  
I drank my tea before I lay on my side, the traveling blanket thrown on me. My eyes closed and my mind emptied. It wasn't long before I woke up to the sound of breathing and no rain. I felt warmth all over me. I looked to see Stephen lying next to me, cuddling me. His head lay on my collarbone, his back to my chest, his own raising and falling gently. His hand was wrapped around my wrist. On one of his fingers of that hand sat a gold ring. A large ruby sat surround by an eye-shaped oval of diamonds. I threw the boy's coat over him and continued my dream. However, it had turned into a nightmare.  
I was in a dark room with only the pale, silver-white glow of the moon as my light. I knelt on the stone floor, hands at my sides. I looked at what I was wearing and was horrified. Sebastian wouldn't dare dress me that way, and my taste wasn't low. I wore brown pants, white stockings, brown shoes, and a white button-up shirt that had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The collar was down and my neck felt cool, yet I was sweating. I felt for the back wall I knew for sure had to be there. I found it; it was as cold as the floor and made of the same stone.  
"Look who it is."  
That voice belonged to one person, and that person was supposed to be dead. Ash Landers jumped down from the window on the opposite wall and stood over me.  
"I never thought I'd get to haunt your dreams."  
I pressed my left pointer and middle fingers to my symbol, but nothing happened. The white-haired man laughed.  
"It won't work. You see, you aren't the only one who's being haunted tonight."  
He gestured to my left. There, in the shadows, sat my devil. He turned to my right, where my cousin was sitting, dressed in the same clothing as me. He had a large metal collar on his neck, which was chained to the wall. I felt a weight on my right foot, only to find a collar resting there.  
"You are both, after all, creatures of the Queen." He let out an evil laugh and my eyes flew open to see the sun rising.


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10: Secrets

I shook Stephen awake. He looked at me with remorse in his eyes. My eyes burned with hatred. He looked at the sun.  
"I know of a place not far from here that we can stay at. It won't be what you're used to, but it should do." I looked at him, shocked that he didn't say something earlier.  
"Show us."  
He nodded, got up, and walked to the stream to get Midnight. I looked at where Sebastian lay, still asleep. I crawled over to him, placed his head on my lap, and started caressing his hair between my fingers. It was softer than anything in the world. He didn't wake up, but I suppose he liked it, if the smile on his face told me anything.  
"Addie!" I stood up, dropping Sebastian's head on the ground. His eyes opened and he continued to smile.  
"Next time, please refrain from dropping me."  
He sat up and ruffled my hair. I turned to look at Stephen. He had everything but our make-shift shelter packed up. I put on my coat, grabbed the blanket, and give Sebastian his coat. Standing by my horse, I placed the blanket on Stephen's shoulders as he grabbed Midnight's reins.  
"If you're going to try and ride him, I have to warn you, he doesn't take well to new people." Stephen got on without a problem, but when he tried to get Midnight to walk, he bucked up and threw the boy off. I stood over him, laughing.  
"See what I told you? You may be fully-blooded, but I'm the one who found him. Why don't you lead us to our new residence?"  
Stephen got up and took hold of the reins. Sebastian and I mounted as Stephen led us across the stream and toward the sun. Once the stream was out of sight, Stephen turned left until we came out of the woods and stood in front of a large mansion. I was speechless. I looked behind me at Sebastian, who must have been thinking the same thing. How could such a poor boy live on this amount of property? The sun was almost above the trees by now. Noticing this, Stephen hurried up to the front door. Both Sebastian and I dismounted and I opened the door. If the house looked good on the outside, then the inside was better. Freshly scrubbed dark wood floors lay underneath a light red carpet that bore a family crest. The stairs on the balcony were carpeted the same way as the floor below. Four doors were on the balcony. The wooden banisters had finely polished brass railings. The whole place smelled clean and new, like my home had smelled after it had been rebuilt. I looked at the ceiling. Mmmm, home. So much bigger than this place, I could tell. Beyond the entryway was a ballroom which connected to the dining room and kitchen. It resembled a summer home more than a mansion.  
"You don't live here, do you?" Stephen looked at me for the first time since we entered the house.  
"Not all the time. Mostly I stay at The Queen's Arms. I only come here when I'm in the woods. I found this place, I just walked out of the woods and here it was, abandoned and alone. I cleaned it up, made it livable again. I knew it would come in handy one day."  
He pointed upstairs to doors on the far left, middle, and second right. "Those are bedrooms."  
He pointed to the door on the far right. "That's the bathroom."  
We walked upstairs. I chose the room on the far left, Stephen on the second right, with Sebastian in between us. After a bath, Sebastian dressed me in my night shirt and tucked me into bed. He was about to blow out the candle and leave my room when I stopped him.  
"Hold me." He laughed, removed his coat and gloves, and sat on my bed. I put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and lifted my chin up with his left hand.  
"Sleep, my lady." I looked at him with sorrow in my eyes. He smiled.  
"My lady, I promise that I will never leave you comfortless. I will always come to you. That is a promise that was made two years ago, and nothing in this world or any other world can break that promise. It's in the binding."  
He blew out the candles and shut the door. I closed my eyes and placed my head on the pillow again. Darkness filled my mind. I was walking down a street on a moonless night. A scream pierced the air. I turned and saw the body of a woman lying in blood. I knelt down next to the body and dipped a finger in the blood, studied it, smelled it, tasted it. It was dark red in color, smelled of rust and tasted like iron. Human blood. I could tell by the taste that the murder had been recent. Another scream. This time a man fell, his throat cut. Screams filled the night air, one after the other, until it seemed that every human in London was gone. I woke up, shaking and sweating. I forced my hand to my throat, squeezing so tight I nearly blacked out. The door burst open and Sebastian walked inside, followed by Stephen. The elder sat on my bed once more.  
"You look as thou you've seen a ghost, my lady." He pressed the back of his left hand to my forehead.  
"You're burning up." He turned to Stephen.  
"Go to your room and stay there." The boy obeyed, shutting the door on his way out.  
"Have you been having strange dreams?"  
"Lately, yes."  
"Tell me." I explained to him the dream I had in the woods as well as the one I had just woken up from.  
"I see. Drink this." He pulled a teacup from the air. I looked in it. The liquid was a dark brown, silver color. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled before, and I couldn't place the mixture of scents.  
"Trust me, my lady. Would I ever try to kill or harm you?"  
"If you turned on us, perhaps." He laughed.  
"You know all too well that I would never think of doing that. Now, drink."  
I raised the cup to my lips and drank, but only one-fourth of the liquid was gone. It was light red in color, smelled like death, and tasted like bloody steak.  
"Reaper blood."  
I sipped from the cup again. Ruby red blood fell down my throat.  
"Human blood."  
The third time I drank, a silver colored substance slithered inside my throat. It smelled like sugar and tasted like the best of Sebastian's sweets.  
"Angel's blood."  
I looked at the bottom of my teacup. I drank the last of it. A black line trickled down into my mouth. It smelled like hell and tasted like a soul.  
"The blood of our people."  
I handed the cup back to him. The right sleeve of my night shirt brushed back, revealing my wrist. Taking my wrist in his hand, Sebastian poured the dregs of the cup on it, and then stared at it. In a matter of seconds, a fluer-de-lys appeared there, burned into my wrist.  
"When did this happen?"  
"Before my Search."  
"They marked you?"  
I turned my head to face the open window where a full moon mocked me. A cool breeze blew across my face.  
"Yes. Yes, they marked me."  
"Now I see why you chose not to go to Paris with us."  
"This has nothing to do with it! Someone had to watch the house and keep Ash from destroying it a second time! Besides, if I hadn't stayed behind, my cousin..."  
I didn't want to finish. I didn't want him to know that if it hadn't been for me, the captain of that ship would still be alive, along with anyone else who had been in the path of the single bullet I had fired from White-star. He looked into my eyes.  
"I know, my lady." I returned the gaze with fire in my eyes.  
"No, you don't. You don't know what happened to me before...before I found him again!" He looked at my wrist. "The irony is that you never could trust a Frenchman. Now, how did this happen?"  
"I tried to escape. They caught me and dragged me to the Tower. Then they locked me in a room and chained me to the wall by my wrists and neck. They left me there to die, all alone with no one to care about me, no one to love me. Or so they thought."  
He pressed his hand to my cheek. "Carry on."  
"You see, I had a secret visitor. One of the Nonliving."  
"A ghost."  
"Exactly. But not just any ghost. This ghost was King Edward the Fifth. He found me one night, while I was singing a song I had made to ease my suffering. He heard my singing and appeared in front of me. He told me I had a beautiful voice and asked what my name was. I told him. He came closer until he nearly stood over me. I kissed his hand and knelt as best I could. I talked to him all through that night, and was quite sad when he left. But he promised he would be back soon. And he was. Sometimes he even left me gifts." I snapped my fingers and a solid gold ring appeared on my middle finger.  
"This was the last one he gave me." I turned it around and smiled bitterly. A fluer-de-lys was emblazoned on the metal, protected by two lions.  
"A symbol of his coat of arms."  
"I assume he helped you escape."  
"Yes. He also kept me alive by giving me food. He was surprising solid for a ghost. The last time I saw him, he told me to 'Memento dilectos tuos: Omnes mortui sunt.'"  
"Remember all your loved ones, all your dead ones." His black nails rubbed gently against my pale skin.  
"Do you remember the song I taught you the last time I gave you a violin lesson?"  
"'The Locket of Davy Jones'?"  
"It's rumored that that song will raise the dead back to life. Or..." His hands went for my neck.  
"Or what?" I brushed them away.  
"Or gave a ghost a splitting headache." I took a candle from the air and placed my ring in the flame, causing the symbols to glow.  
"Leave me Sebastian."  
"Yes, my lady." Obeying, he left the room. I was thrown into darkness as the wind blew out my candle. Resting my head on the pillow, my weary eyes closed and my troubled mind was put at rest.


	11. Wings

Chapter 11: Wings

"Adeline." There were two living people who used my real name, and those people were my cousin and the Queen. Most referred to me as Lady Adeline. The only other person who had used my name was Edward.  
"Adeline, wake up."  
My eyes flew open as I sat up and looked around. The ghost prince was somewhere in the room. Oh, how I wished I had my violin! I closed my eyes and whispered in my people's tongue.  
"Veni, o dulces melodias quod homo potest esse saltare. Come to me, oh that which can make sweet melodies for man to dance to. Veni, o quae possit volucresqe concorditer cantet. Come to me, oh that which can make birds and man sing together in harmony."  
I found it, lying on the bed as if waiting for me to realize its presence. I placed my chin on the wood, held it out an arm's length away, fingers on the strings, the bow poised so that it hovered over the instrument. I waited a few moments before playing the sad yet beautiful melody. My fingers slowly rose up and down off the strings, my bow gliding like a boat on the water. Almost finished with the song, I stopped. Edward had appeared by the door, holding his ears, trying his best to block out the sound.  
"Stop your playing, it's painful enough just to come here." This time he spoke not in the language of my people, but in English.  
"Why did you come here?"  
"To visit you, of course." I rolled my eyes. Edward and his terrible excuses.  
"Why can't you stand that song?"  
"The melody of that sea thief is poison to a ghost's ears. The man was put in charge of ferrying ghosts to the site they had died at. All was well. But when he fell in love with one of his passengers, he killed himself. The song you played was the song he had played before taking his life."  
I heard the creak of old floorboards coming from outside the bedroom door.  
"I suggest you leave before you are exposed."  
The ghost king nodded and vanished from view. I touched the wood of my violin before sending it back. In the morning we would leave for The Queen's Arms. I woke to the smell of bacon and meat. I followed the scent to the dining room, where I found Stephen and Sebastian eating breakfast.  
"Finish up, we need to leave quickly."  
"You aren't going to eat, my pet?" I turned around sharply and glared at the boy.  
"Call me that one more time and you'll never eat again."  
The boy stared down at his plate, hurriedly shoving bacon and rabbit into his mouth. Sebastian sat to the right of him, sipping champagne and eating cinnamon coffee cake, a breakfast I would normally love to eat. But the only thing I hungered for now was the taste of a human soul. I cast my eyes toward the glass doors that led out to the large field of grass that ended in the beginnings of the forest. It was there Midnight grazed. Sebastian's shadow covered my own. His hand firmly squeezed my right shoulder as his face drew closer to my cheek.  
"Are you all right, young mistress?"  
I continued to look at my devilishly-spirited horse. I shook my head. I couldn't lie to him. After all, he would never lie to me.  
"I simply miss him, that's all." A single tear formed in my eye. He brushed it away before it could escape to spill down my cheek.  
"Come now, my lady. Our people never cry. The others are waiting for us to return, so we must be back soon." He pushed open the doors, allowing the rush of a strong wind to play with his hair.  
"I will be waiting for you, my lady."  
I turned and ran to my bedroom. My outfit of choice was simple: a white shirt with a black jacket worn over it, black shorts that ended just above the knee, black stockings that ended around the calf and black shoes with elevated heels. My coat, hat, and cane completed the look. Running to the top of the stairs, I slid down the banister, jumping down when I reached the floor. I walked to the open doors and watched Sebastian talking to and readying my horse. He spoke in my people's tongue, in which both he and I were fluent in. I walked out, the sun warming my face. I mounted and Sebastian held Midnight's reins, leading him to the front of the house. The wind had calmed to a light breeze that continued to play with Sebastian's hair and gently blew Midnight's mane.  
"Will Stephen be joining us?" Sebastian turned to look up at me.  
"No, I'm afraid he has chosen to leave at his own time, my lady." I looked to the sky, closed my eyes, and breathed deeply before responding.  
"Coward."  
Midnight's eyes reddened and he pawed the ground, impatient to leave. Sebastian whispered in his ear and he calmed down. I smacked Midnight gently with my cane and off we went.  
We arrived at The Queen's Arms at twelve o' clock. Leaving my horse tied to a waist-high metal pole, I walked inside, and Sebastian followed close behind. It was deserted except for Philip, Charles, and Erick, who were all talking to one another. I walked up the stairs. Arriving on the landing, I saw four doors, one in front of me, one behind me, and two on either side of me. Sebastian opened the door on the right and I walked in. Inside was a large bed roughly the size of my bed at home, a dresser, a mirror, a chest at the foot of the bed, and a large high backed chair. Thick, black curtains covered the windows, making the room incredibly dark.  
"This was your father's room. Now, it's yours."  
Father had lived in this room. I took a deep breath. It smelled like him. Sebastian had begun to the leave the room when I stopped him.  
"I want some tea and...a book."  
"Of course, my lady." He shut the door.  
I knelt by the large chest. It was locked, of course. There was no keyhole. I pushed my knife on the lock. Nothing happened. I tried my symbol and burn mark. Again, nothing. I licked the thing. Nothing! Annoyed, I grabbed Ravensong, pushed down the sleeves of my jacket and shirt, cut my wrist, and spilt the dark red-black blood on the lock. It opened. I knelt by it once again to see what was in it. I was about to look when Sebastian came in, carrying my tea and a book, which he handed to me.  
"'Romeo and Juliet'?"  
"You haven't read it in some time, my lady." I laughed slightly.  
"Sebastian Michaelis."  
"You named me well, my lady."  
"Are you fond of your name?"  
"Very much so."  
"Good. I chose well, then."  
"Indeed, my lady." I took a sip of tea.  
"After lunch I want a bath."  
"Of course, my lady."  
Lunch was a light meal of orange glazed chicken and chocolate crepes. I then went back upstairs and entered the bathroom, which was the room on the left of the stairs. After pouring hot water into the bathtub, Sebastian removed my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I was about to climb into the tub when he stopped me.  
"Let me see your back."  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and sat on his lap. His gloved hands moved down my back until they stopped where it ended.  
"Get dressed and meet me in the dining room."  
He left as I started to pull my clothes back on. Dressed once again, I walked to the dining room. The bar was now empty except for Philip.  
"Where did everyone go?"  
"Charles and Stephen left to buy food, and Erick has some errands to run. Please sit, my lady." He gestured to the long, cleared, solid wood table. I sat so my feet dangled off the table's edge. He knelt to remove my jacket and unbutton my shirt again.  
"I need you to lie down." I lay down on my stomach. He rubbed white cream on my back.  
"May I use your knife, my lady?"  
"Of course."

Switch POV to Sebastian

I dug out my lady's knife. Biting off my gloves, my fingers grabbed the hilt that had been forged by my hands so long ago. Her wings had come so early, most demons got them later in life, if they were lucky to get them at all. It was extremely rare for one of our people to be winged. Only those who could take the form of birds ever got wings, so I was only one of the few, and now, so was my lady. Unlike her father, whose wings had been external, being half-blooded meant her wings had grown internally. That meant that they would have to be cut out for her to use them. The numbing cream took effect soon after I applied it; I had seen my lady's muscles go weak.  
"You may want to grab hold of the table."  
She did so, clearly having no idea of how much pain this could cause her. The numbing cream would only last a few minutes before wearing off, giving me a small window of time to work. Holding the knife a few inches above her back, I plunged it into a small bit of skin in front of her left shoulder blade and ripped the knife down her back, until I got to a small bump where her back ended, which I cut around. I started again from where I left off at the top, cutting around the shoulder blade to allow the wings to fully unfold once free. I cut a large amount of skin, ending at the same bump. Once finished, the cut resembled a wing pointing downwards. I walked around to the right side of the table to begin her right wing.  
"Is this completely necessary?"  
I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the question. As beautiful as she was, my lady was also an amazingly talented murderer. She propped her hands up on the table and turned her back slightly in order to face me. Her rings caught the sunlight and sparkled, and the insignia on her neck was partly visible. I couldn't help but stare. The perfect contrast of the darkness of the marking on her pale white skin, along with the light deer brown of her hair, made me glad that she was my lady and that she had been there for the Summoning. And it made me happier still when she had been the one to do my Naming. I had met some humans with fantastically horrible names. In the countryside I had met a man named Claude Faustus. The only time I liked him was when my lady gave me permission to "Kill him, however you please." Others had been lucky and were given more elegant names.  
While on business in a small town, my lady and I met a Mrs. Catherine DeMone. I had been quite fond of her, until my lady found out she was the wife of an opium dealer and told me to kill her. She could be so jealous at times. The one time I had seen her completely mad with spite was when the five of us went to a church for information. She had killed the nun as soon as we left. As spiteful as she could be, I enjoyed serving her. I cared about her more than almost anyone else in the world. I never wanted to see her get hurt, even if I thought she deserved it. Although we called each other names, we acted like a family; all seven of us. "Yes, this is necessary, my lady." She lay back down.  
Again, I brought the knife down into her pale white skin. No word escaped her and she lay on the table, quiet and relaxed. I could barely make out her slightly curved lips. She seemed to almost enjoy this, having gotten used to it. After some time of quiet work, she still hadn't spoken to me.  
"Are you upset, my lady?"  
"Yes, at Stephen."  
"What did he do to vex you?"  
"He left without telling me!" And with that, she propped back up on the table, arching her back, forcing the knife in deeper.  
"Ummm! Agh! You're going to kill me!"  
"You become more like him every single day." She glared at me, fire in her eyes.  
"You're just lucky I haven't-" There was a knock on the door.  
"May I come in?" It was Philip's voice.  
"Yes." In walked my Seeker who, unfortunately, had no idea what was happening. A look of horror came upon him as saw my lady, the knife, and I. Without stopping my work, I asked him:  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Where is the Chest?"  
"I destroyed it. If the grim reapers found and stole it, they would have access to souls we have collected for thirteen years."  
"I see. Thank you, Master."  
He left the room without another word, shutting the door behind him. I finished slicing the right wing and pushed the knife down into the cut to remove the skin covering the wing. The same was done to the left side. I lifted both wings out of their skin casings. They were beautiful. Both her father's wings and my own were made of black feathers. But her's were covered in blood, making them red-black in color. I poured an amount of oil on my hands and rubbed it on her wings. They shone black as night. I rubbed salt on her wounds and the skin grew back. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Switch POV back to Addie

I had wings. Large, black, smooth, feathery, demon wings. I touched them. They were smooth as silk. I folded them back and put my shirt and jacket back on.  
"Would you join me after dinner, my lady?" I walked to the railing of the stairs and looked at him.  
"Yes."  
Up the stairs and into my bedroom I ran, shutting the door behind me. Finally, I could open the chest. I lifted the lid and gasped. Tears clouded my vision and I went numb all over. Inside were one of my mother's dresses, a picture of my whole family, a single rose, a picture of my mother and father, a dog collar, a toy Noah's ark, and a pin. Carefully I lifted the dress from the chest and placed it on my bed. I now saw that it was one of my mother's brown dresses. Mother often dressed in brown, black or other dark colors. I inherited my deer brown hair from her. I next picked up the photograph of my father and mother. It was framed in dark wood with two dark gold metal flowers on the bottom right corner. My heart ached. Setting it down on the bed, I selected the rose. It was a red rose, as red as blood.  
"I wonder..."  
But I knew the only way I could get him to do that was if he smelled it during a full moon, then threw it at my bedroom floor. I grabbed the pin next. It was oval shaped and had a rope-like border. It once had a picture of a dog, but it faded away with time, turning a light brown color. The dog collar was next. It was made of dark brown leather and bore the name 'Sebastian'. So this is were the collar went. And after all these years. I lifted the toy Noah's ark out and set it on the ground. It was made of wood, the same one I had played with when I was younger. The last thing inside was a picture of my family in its entirety. We were pictured enjoying the garden outside my home. Back then, everyone was alive. Mother was sitting on a chair at a table next to Aunt Angelina and Aunt Rachel with Father and Uncle Vincent standing next to them. I was chasing my cousin; we were smiling and happy, unaware that in a few years, everyone's lives would be completely different, that everyone would be dead, that we would be the sole heirs and survivors to the tragedy that would claim the lives of our whole family. The tragedy that would force me to meet Sebastian. There was a knock and my door was opened.  
"My lady, dinner is served."  
Dinner was among Philip, Sebastian, and I. We had chicken, dinner rolls, hot cinnamon tea, and warm honey cakes. Afterwards, Sebastian led me to his room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he gestured to a chair to the right of the bed. The room was completely dark, with no windows or fire to illuminate anything. I walked over and sat in the chair, both legs on the seat and my arms around them. He sat on the bed, turned so he could face me, and reached out to touch my hair. I pushed his hand away. I noticed that he had kept his jacket off since my Winging, and I had taken my coat and hat off after entering the bar.  
I walked to the fireplace, leaned my left wrist on it, and stared at the floor. I walked to the side of the bed opposite him and sat down, facing him. He moved closer to me. I did the same. He bit off his glove and pulled down my shirt and jacket collars. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my stockings and lay down on my back. He continued to come closer until he was over me. I kept perfectly still, slowing down my breathing and heart rate. He breathed on my face, and the smell of sweat filled my nostrils. I was sweating too, although there was no fire to keep us warm. I reached up and pulled his tie, forcing his head down, his lips on mine. I shuddered as he tried to pull away, grabbing his face and stealing some more sweetness. When he did succeed in pulling from me, I slapped him as punishment. I hadn't kissed him in the longest time, and that was a way to stop me from getting lovesick. I didn't need alcohol; I could get drunk on Sebastian's kisses alone. He picked me up and set me in front of the fireplace, starting a fire for me.  
"The grim reapers and angles are preparing for war." He looked at me.  
"Then so shall we."  
He took my right hand in his, placing his thumb on my mark. His looked into my eyes until it became uncomfortable and I looked away. He looked older with the firelight reflecting off his face, as if he had seen more of the horrors of the world than I. Even with no windows, I could hear a raven calling in the gloom of the night. A crow answered just as mournfully.  
"Sebastian?"  
"Yes?"  
"If you are the crow, am I the raven?"  
"Of course, my lady."  
"Sebastian?"  
"What?"  
"I have wings, does that mean I can fly?"  
"Certainly, my lady."  
"Sebastian?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you love me? Truly love me?"  
"Yes, my lady."  
"Really?"  
"I would go through heaven and hell and to the end of the world for you, my lady."  
"Yet our kind-" He pressed a finger to my lips.  
"No sudden movements, my lady. Make no noise, either."  
He lay me down on my back, arms at my sides. My eyes were closed but faced upward. The fire had died long ago, the last of the warmth having left me.  
I opened my eyes. I was no longer in Sebastian's room at the Queen's Arms.


	12. A Waking Nightmare

Chapter 12: A Waking Nightmare

Now I was in a pure white hallway, with long arching columns on the right side. At the other end of the hallway was Sebastian. I walked halfway down the hall to get a better look. He beckoned for me to come to him, so I did. He held a dress up for me to see. A mirror standing on the white marble floor reflected him and me. The dress was magnificent. Black fabric would cover my shoulders and neck, all the way down to my waist, were it turned into black feathers. Calf high stockings and black shoes went with the dress. Sebastian made my hair grow longer before dressing me. It looked even better on than it did in the mirror.  
He smiled, took both my hands in his hand, walking backwards, led me to two large doors. He pushed them open and led me down a long hallway. The doors creaked shut slowly, until they only light came from candles placed high up along the walls. The dark wood floor was covered by a deep red carpet that ran in the middle. Sebastian stopped when we came to another set of doors, these ones the same color and wood as the floor. Again he opened the doors and led me through. This hallway featured black wood floors and black velvet carpeting. He stopped when three steps came in to view. He knelt down, placed his right hand over his heart, his head down and eyes closed.  
"Raise, Sebastian Michaelis."  
I knew that voice all too well, although I hadn't heard it in forever. And I thought I never would again. When I looked for the voice's owner, I saw no one. Sebastian brought his left arm so it was level with his left side, holding his hand out. Into it was placed a black crown and scepter. No sooner had he received these things then the stairs burst into white flame. Raising his left arm to shield himself, Sebastian looked at me. Giving the objects to me, he told me:  
"Wear it proudly. Carry it heaven-ward." I clung to him, not wanting to let go. Tears filled my eyes. He ruffled my hair, his eyes pink.  
"I will not die, my lady. Now leave."  
"Sebastian, I can't-"  
"Go! Now my lady. Please."  
I nodded and ran down the hall, through the brown doors, across the first hall, through the white doors, and outside to freedom. I stopped once outside. I looked at my clothes. I no longer cared for the outfit I had on. What I wanted was a shirt, jacket, shorts, and real shoes! Not some stupid girl's dress to be worn only at dances and parties! I walked to a pillar and rubbed my shoulders on it, loosening the buttons. I ripped it off and cut my hair once more. I touched my neck.  
"Sebastian, come to me." Tears ran down my cheeks as I crumbled to the floor.  
"I know you aren't dead, my lady." I felt a nudge.  
"My lady, wake up." Again he nudged my ribs with his shoe. Slowly, shakily, I managed to lift myself up.  
"I knew you'd wake up sooner or later." Sebastian knelt by my side. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I was freezing, yet it was warm here. He threw a cloak over my shoulders. Black velvet, black bear fur lining the inside, and a silver raven pin.  
"This was another one of Edward's gifts." He nodded, picked me up, and walked down the hall.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see."  
The hall became larger and darker the deeper we went. Soon it was cut off completely and we were in a black room. Two doors rose out of the gloom. He opened them and kept walking. I looked around. He continued walking until he came to a desk, from which behind sat Erick. He let Sebastian pass, nodding as he did so. A single door, colored in gold, caught my eye. It was through that door Sebastian walked. I was amazed at what I saw. Rows upon rows of books lined the walls of the library. A single book lay open on the floor. Sebastian set me down and walked over to it. He pulled out the death pen and bookmark. He thought for a moment before writing. Page after page was filled with his handwriting. I lost count after ten pages. Sometimes I could catch bits and pieces of what had been written. One sentence caught my attention. It read:

_'It will happen soon. All too soon and sudden for her, perhaps.'_

Picking up a nearby pen, I aimed and threw it at Sebastian's head. Without turning around, he caught it.  
"Well done, young mistress. However, if you were louder you would surely get every grim reaper in this room." I looked at him with fear in my eyes.  
This is the reaper's library?" In a bored voice he replied.  
"Yes."  
"So that means Erick..."  
"Has connections to the reapers? Of course, my lady. How else would we be able to access the books so easily?" I drew the cloak around myself more.  
"Mistress, if I may, can you answer something for me?"  
"What is it?"  
"When the time comes, depending on your taste and what has happened to you in the past-"  
"If you're asking me who I will chose, the answer is still I don't know!" He set tea on my lap.  
"I see. A good boy's name is Nicholas. As for a girl..."  
"I don't like what you're suggesting, Sebastian."  
"Possible names for children? Is that so wrong?"  
"It is when you give me the impression that you intend them to be yours. But since we're on the subject, I have always liked the name Rose."  
"If you were to marry me, would you take my surname, or keep your own?"  
"If I marry you, whom I won't, I wouldn't take your present surname. I would take your real one."  
"Nicholas Azrael. Isn't that a good name?"  
"Yes. And Ivy Rose?"  
"It has a nice ring to it. Speaking of rings..."  
"You already give me one."  
"I don't have another."  
I pushed him back, laughing as I did so. He lay on the floor, one knee up, one leg down. I stood over him, left leg on his left side, and right leg to the right. I smiled and it was pretty. I pointed my knife at his heart.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Wouldn't I?"  
I was about to let loose when I heard a sound all too familiar to an assassin; the sound of bloodshed.  
"Do not be frightened, my lady.  
'In the old age black was not counted fair,  
Or if it were it bore not beauty's name;  
But now is black beauty's successive heir,  
And beauty slander'd with a bastard shame,  
For since each hand hath put on nature's power,  
Fairing the foul with art's false borrow'd face,  
Sweet beauty hath no name, no holy bow'r,  
But is profan'd, if not lives in disgrace.  
Therefore my mistress' eyes are raven black,  
Her eyes so suited, and they mourners seem  
At such who, not born fair, no beauty lack,  
Sland'ring creation with a false esteem:  
Yet so they mourn, becoming of their woe,  
That every tongue says beauty should look so.' Black, my lady, is a perfect color."  
"So I have heard tell."  
"'My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;  
Coral is far more red than her lips' red;  
If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;  
If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.  
I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,  
But no such roses see I in her cheeks,  
And in some perfumes is there more delight  
Then in the breath that from my mistress reeks.  
I love to hear her speak, yet well I know  
That music hath a far more pleasing sound;  
I grant I never saw a goddess go,  
My mistress when she walks she treads on the ground.  
And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare  
As any she belied with false compare.'"  
"Are you insulting me with Shakespeare? You know I have brown hair, and I'm not that old. As for my breath and voice, they please."  
He laughed, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the floor, then lifted himself up. He sat facing me, I found myself facing him. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I moved it so it rested on my chest.  
"Can you feel it?" He nodded.  
My heart thumped, beating like a drum. He took my hand and placed it on his shirt. His heart beat in sync with mine. I could feel the blood pounding in my ears. He smiled, causing me to smile back. He placed one hand on my thighs, the other on my back, stood up, and in one motion, picked me up, spun me around, and set me gently on his right shoulder. Walking forward, he came to a white door, through which the sound of metal grinding metal could be heard.  
"My lady; whatever you see in there, promise me you will not run." His eyes bore into mine.  
"Do you swear?"  
"I swear by the animal that symbolizes what's left of my family."  
"Very good, my lady. The raven of darkness wears only black." He snapped his fingers. I was now dressed in an outfit consisting of a black jacket, black fabric streaming down to the floor, black ruffles coming from the sleeves, black shorts, black stockings, black high-heeled boots, a black hat with black ribbon, black gloves, and a skeleton-headed cane, a black ribbon tied to it. I looked at the cane. This skeleton head topped cane...a longing, wishing emotion came over me. I would have fallen to the floor, but I used the cane to stop myself. Sebastian set me on the floor, sensing my feelings of longing. He looked into my eyes, but unlike it usually did, it didn't help me feel any better. I had been suffering from a terrible case of nostalgia ever since leaving home. I had been away for much longer amounts of time, but this time hit me harder than ever before. I truly felt that the last time I would see my cousin or anyone else at home was that long night at the Queen's ball. Now the only person I had left from home was Sebastian.  
"Golden stars stud a black sky, their warmth comforting the lonely night. The moon brings joy to the dark. Shadows lurk down below, and the moon is left untouched by the light that seeks to destroy it."  
Goodbye doesn't mean the end, my lady. Goodbyes are temporary, while endings are forever. You have learned that the hard way."  
"Indeed."  
A yell came from inside the white door. Sebastian looked annoyed and opened it. Inside were Philip, Erick, Charles, Grell, William T. Spears, and Stephen. They were all fighting in some form. Grell was up against Charles, Erick, and Stephen, leaving Philip and Will to fight. Both Grell and Will were using death scythes, having an unfair advantage over everyone else. All I could do was watch was as Grell killed Erick, Charles, and Stephen. With one swing of his scythe, he cut all three down. Philip kept fighting. I pulled Ravensong from my jacket and threw it to him. Pushed up against the wall, Philip caught my cursed knife and plunged it into Will's right shoulder. Clutching his bleeding shoulder, death scythe still in hand, Will backed away. Once in front of Philip, he said:  
"You put up a good fight, scum."  
He motioned to Grell and they left, walking down another dark hallway in the opposite direction. The usual sound of cinematic records that came when one was killed by a reaper wasn't present.  
"Why don't their records play?"  
"Perhaps because they don't have any. Charles was the Queen's butler, serving after Ash, and Stephen was born as Alois Trancy, but ran away when his house and family were burned by Ash. He took the name Stephen McCain to make himself forget that day. He spied on the angels for us." I looked at him suspiciously.  
"Is there anything I should know about you?"  
"Yes, and that is I know what your future holds." I whistled a single, shrill note. Ravensong flew from Philip's hand into my own.  
"And another thing." He took the knife from me and pressed it gently to his right hand. Instantly, it turned into a raven.  
"He is yours, my lady. His name is Thorn. Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-  
Only this, and nothing more."  
Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning.

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore.  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!"  
"So Thorn's soul rests in the knife?"  
"Yes. Would you like a story?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well. What about?"  
"Anything."  
"How about why I love cats so much."  
"Yes, I would like that very much."  
"I once had a cat, as you a dog. He was a beautiful animal, entirely black. Pluto, this being the cat's name, attended me through the streets. Once, I took a knife, grabbed the animal by the throat, and cut its left eye from the socket! I soon found another cat. It was as large as Pluto, and had also been deprived of one of its eyes. The darkest and most evil thoughts left me with nothing. That's when you Summoned me."  
"I want to go home."  
"Very well, young mistress." He walked to a deep pool of swirling black water and threw me in. The splash of water on my face brought me back my senses.  
"Welcome back, my lady."


	13. The Boy in the Alley

Chapter 13: The Boy in the Alley

Sebastian was standing behind me, dressed in his black coat. We were outside the Queen's Arms. Midnight pawed the ground and neighed at me. His eyes shone their natural red-black color. Thorn cawed at him, flew over, and landed on his shoulder. We continued to walk as if nothing had happened, I in front and he behind me.  
"Do you have any leads on the reaper's motives?"  
"Our men were launching an attack on the reapers when they were found and attacked."  
I walked past an alleyway. Something caught my eye and I walked backward. Near the back wall, sitting with his arms around his legs, was a boy. I walked toward him and crouched down next to him. He lifted his head up off his knees and looked up at me. His black hair looked dark grey. His small face was streaked with dirt and he smelled awful. The most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. They could change color, from blood red, like my aunt's had been, to rusty reddish brown, like Sebastian's but less brown. He looked at me with a mix of hatred and curiosity, as if he hated the world. He seemed like he could burst out crying with anger or laughing with joy at any moment. He wore a cream shirt with brown pants and no shoes. He kept looking at me with his large round eyes. Finally, I talked to him.  
"Where are your parents, boy?" He shrugged.  
"You have parents, don't you?" He didn't answer.  
"Do you have a home?" He shook his head.  
"Do you want to stay with me for a night? I have a place to stay not far from here." The boy nodded.  
"Good." I held out my hand to pull him up to his feet. The boy's eyes filled with terror at the sight of it.  
"It's just a hand, boy." I wiggled my fingers.  
"It won't hurt you." He kept staring at my hand. It took me a minute to realize he wasn't starring at my hand, but at my fingers. The Ring of Demons shinned on the middle finger of my left hand, like it usually did. I sighed and took the boy's hand in mine. It didn't take us long before the three of us were back at the Queen's Arms.  
"I forgot to ask your name."  
"Calder Trancy."  
"Trancy? You aren't related to Alois Trancy, are you?"  
"No. Different Trancy."  
"I see."  
"I still don't know who you are or why you brought me here."  
"My name is Adeline, but everyone calls me Addie. You're here because you have no knowledge of your parents and I pity you."  
"Why should it matter that you pity me?" My black eyes met his red ones.  
"Because boy," I said, my voice laced with harshness.  
"Because I pity no one." I looked at my fingernails.  
"Not even myself." The boy looked in the kitchen, where Sebastian was making soup.  
"Does he pity you?" He pointed to my raven haired butler.  
"No, not to my knowledge. If he does, he would have told me by now."  
"Does anyone pity you?" By this point, the child was getting on my nerves.  
"No, boy. No has ever pitied me." He looked upstairs.  
"Calder." He looked at me. He couldn't be any older than me, but he acted like a curious six-year-old. He looked at me with his rust colored eyes.  
"Do you know the meaning of pity?"  
"No."  
"Pity is...when one feels sorry for someone else." I pointed to Alois' old room.  
"That was Alois' room. You can use it now."  
"Sebastian, I need you to get any information you can regarding Calder. Who his parents are, where he was born, when he was born, if he's an orphan, his social status, if he has any siblings, anything about him at all. Do whatever it takes to obtain this information. Ask people, steal papers from Scotland Yard, anything. Just don't die." He stopped stirring the soup, smiled, and looked at me.  
"Yes, my lady."  
I walked to the door of Calder's room, knocked, and was allowed inside. As I did before, I found the boy sitting in the chair, looking out the window.  
"It's funny, how people say one thing, turn around and do another. I suppose that's what they were like, saying I would always be a part of our family, only to have her run away and him abandon me. Then having to live on the streets all my life, not wanted by anyone because of the strange mark I bore, which was said to be of Death himself. As for my eyes, people always thought that by looking at them I could kill, but I know that my eyes and this mark mean something else. They make me different."  
He lifted his left hand so that the palm was up, facing him. In the dim light the window provided, I could make out a symbol that consisted of a white circle with a dancing skeleton holding a scythe. I turned and reached up to the mental piece. On it resided a small music box. Opening the lid, I turned the key on the right side. A tune began to play. Calder heard it and began humming along. The humming soon turned into singing.  
"Michelle, ma belle. These are words that go together well, my Michelle. Michelle, ma belle. Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble. Tres bien ensemble. I love you, I love you, I love you, that's all I want to say. Until I find a way, I will say the only words I know that you'll understand. Michelle, ma belle. Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble. Tres bien ensemble. I need to, I need to, I need to, I need to make you see. Oh, what you mean to me. Until I do, I'm hoping you will know what I mean. I love you... I want you, I want you, I want you, I think you know by now. I'll get to you somehow. Until I do, I'm telling you so you'll understand. Michelle, ma belle. Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble. Tres bien ensemble. And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand, my Michelle."  
The boy kept singing until he fell asleep in the chair. I quietly crept out of the room and ended up backing into Sebastian. He handed me two papers from Scotland Yard. One was on Calder. His birthday was in October, on the 27th. He was born in the same year as my cousin and I, making him twelve years old. Born in London, he had no siblings, and his parents' social status was middle class. The other paper was about Michelle Theresa, a woman who had moved to here from France to be married. The paper claimed that she had died in childbirth, and that her only child had been a son, who was to be named Calder Theodore Spears.  
"Spears...you don't think..."  
"William T. Spears was married to this woman and fathered Calder. That's my theory."  
"Mine as well. He certainly inherited his father's hair color. But his eyes..."  
"I suppose he takes after his mother in that aspect."  
"I suppose so..."  
Sebastian and I walked upstairs to dress me for bed. After tucking me in and blowing out the candles, Sebastian shut the door. I couldn't go to sleep. I tiptoed down the stairs and walked into Sebastian's room. I quietly shut the door and lifted the sheets on one side of the bed. As stealthily as I could, I crawled into the bed next to him. I listened to his breathing, the quiet sound of his chest raising and falling, and the sound of him gently rubbing his left hand over his right, as if it was sore. He turned and faced me, his eyes opened.  
"Young mistress?"  
"May I...sleep with you tonight?"  
"For your sake, my lady, and mine as well, I'm afraid I cannot allow this to happen." I sighed.  
"But I miss him." He smiled.  
"With all your heart?"  
"My heart and soul."  
"Did he ever let you sleep with him?"  
"Sometimes, if I got lonely."  
"So my young master has matured."  
"Will you let me? Just for tonight?"  
"You have my permission. But this night only. I don't want this to turn into a habit, my lady."  
I crossed my heart, although I didn't believe in such superstition. I lay on the left side of the bed, with Sebastian on the right. He kept me an arm's length away, but occasionally I was allowed to get closer. As the night wore on, I noticed he mumbled something in his sleep.  
"Such a sweet, lovely sickness they have, isn't it?"  
I wanted to shake him awake, slap him, and harshly reprimand him for lying. But I held myself, knowing that doing so could invoke a starving and angry demon, something I didn't want. It was bad enough I had to care for Calder without worrying him about myself as well. I wasn't sick, not to my knowledge. The last time I had been sick was the day I last came home. I snuggled up close to him, letting his warmth seep into my body. Suddenly, I felt a strong and powerful hand close around my throat, choking me. My head was slammed against the wall, nearly making me blackout. Sebastian seemed to have turned mad. Then, in a voice like velvet he said:  
"I won't let you get away." I would have slapped him, but I was too busy focusing on not dying at the moment.  
"How...huh...dare you!" He released me. I still felt like I couldn't breathe. There was a tightness in my chest, I was shaking and sweating, my skin was extremely pale, I panted heavily, and when I could get a breath, it came out as a wheeze. Sebastian smiled.  
"I knew you suffered from an illness, my lady." I tried to speak, but nothing came out. He pressed a finger to my lips.  
"Don't try to talk. It will only aggravate your current situation." I found a breath, and finally said what I had been trying to for some time.  
"Calder is, huh, huh...marked or contracted…not sure which."  
"Does he have a mark?" I nodded and pointed to my left palm, drawing a circle on it.  
"Dancing skeleton. Scythe."  
I turned my head up to him as the tears began to flow. Sebastian kissed my cheeks, my neck, my forehead. He pressed his lips to my mouth once, twice, three times. Each time our lips met, he blew into my mouth, forcing air into my lungs. When I could breathe normally again, I tried sitting up, but my body was still too weak. I slumped down on the wall instead. I closed my eyes. This had been the first time in years that I had been so defenseless, that I had felt so helpless. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time. I hated that feeling.  
"I should have told you I knew about this earlier, young mistress." I opened my eyes.  
"Yes. But that won't happen again. After the first time, and because it was cured the way it was, it won't ever come back." I couldn't help but smirk at my butler. It felt so good! I hadn't smirked since shooting White-star on that night. My thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian.  
"Are you smirking, young mistress?"  
"Yes." My smirk vanished.  
"Sebastian, will you tell me a story?" He look down at me, smiling ever so slightly.  
"I wish to know what my young master would think about his fiancée, still wanting to hear stories." I glared at him.  
"Very well. There once was a boy who never wanted to grow up..."


	14. A Turn for the Worst

Chapter 14: A Turn for the Worst

I was lulled to sleep with Sebastian's story.  
He picked me up and carried me back to my own room and bed. He soon woke me up, dressed me, and gave me breakfast. Calder joined me when I was finished.  
"I know who your father is. Your mother is dead." Calder was happy about his father still being alive. It seemed he knew of his mother's death.  
"Would you like to see him again?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well. Sebastian will take us to the grim reapers' library this afternoon." I turned to face my butler.  
"You will take us, won't you?"  
"Of course, my lady. You gave the order, and I must follow it or the contract comes to nothing."  
"I see."  
My boredom grew as the day dragged on. The only time it peaked was when Sebastian escorted Calder and I to the reaper's library to reunite father and son. Finding Spears was easy enough, it was making him believe Calder was his son that was difficult.  
After much explaining, pleading, and negotiating, we finally got Spears to accept the fact that Calder was his son. After hugging the boy and revealing his matching mark on the back of his neck, he did the unexpected. After consulting a book, he took his death scythe and ran Calder through with it. He apparently took pride in killing anyone, even his only son. I knew I would be next. If not I, the one I loved with all my heart. Spears turned and wrote in a book entitled, 'Calder Theodore Spears'. It was Calder's doomsday book. As his cinematic record began to play, I felt bad for Calder. He thought he was a Trancy. On top of that, he never knew his mother and his father abandoned him when he was five. But his suffering was easier to bear then mine. I intended our suffering to end soon, though. I hoped things would get easier from here on. I soon learned to stop hoping so much.


	15. Escape and a Scheme

Chapter 15: Escape and a Scheme

As Sebastian tucked me in that night, I formed a plan in my mind. I would give my valet a surprise when he came to wake me up. I would leave a note for him, explaining the reason for my actions. I knew he would understand.  
As soon as Sebastian walked out of the room and down the stairs, I got out of bed to dress myself. It was a skill I had mastered while on my Search. I crept down the stairs, across the room to the front door, and outside into the night. I untied Midnight's reins and managed to, barely, mount. Being 5'2 had it's pluses and minuses. Thorn cawed a hello. I tipped my hat in his direction. Standing up in the saddle, I kicked my horse into a gallop. I must get there soon. I will die if I never see him again. These thoughts filled my mind as I rode out of the city. I had to get there before the night was over.  
Once out of the city, I took the road that led back home. I gave Midnight another kick to keep him going. Thorn cawed at me again. Tossing the reins into my left hand, I picked him up, gave him a direction, and threw him into the midnight sky. He flew over the treetops and ahead of me, cawing occasionally.  
When I reached my mansion, I whistled to Thorn, who came down, landed on my knife, and turned back into the bird ornament that topped Ravensong's hilt. I dismounted Midnight, untacked him and returned him to the stable. I then snuck into the house through the front door, shut it quietly, and walked upstairs to the only bedroom occupied at the time by a non-servant. I opened the door as if a baby slept behind it. I removed my shoes before entering and placed my hat on the floor. All I heard was the sound of breathing.  
The room was dark, with no fire to warm it or give light. Thick, velvet curtains covered the windows, blocking the full moon. The breathing became heavier. I walked over and sat down on the left side of the bed, the one sleeping in it was on the right. The sleeper turned their head in my direction. I reached my hand out and touched their hair. It was as soft as I remembered it. Suddenly, the person opened their eyes and lifted their head up off their pillow. They titled their head to get a better look at me. The soft hair, mismatched eyes, always present frown and the fact that only the right eye was used to see. I was home again.  
After I was scrutinized, I had my clothes pointed to. He still wouldn't talk to me. I explained how I thought a change of color would be good, so I had chosen one of my favorite outfits to wear for my return: a white shirt with a black ribbon and blue jacket, a blue hat with a faded black ribbon around it, blue shorts, black stockings, and brown shoes. I also explained that I had dressed myself and snuck away to come back home. My nostalgia had reached its limit and I had to give in eventually. I told about everything that had happened since the night Sebastian and I ran away. He listened intently, nodding and frowning from time to time.  
"Sebastian will return, as soon as the morning comes..." He tugged at my sleeve like a small child. I looked at him.  
"What is it?" He pointed to my clothes, then to himself. I sighed.  
"I wish you would stop your pointing and speak to me! What have I done to deserve this treatment?"  
Now it was his turn to sigh. He reached up and untied my ribbon, removed my jacket, and unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt, ever so slightly exposing the pale skin of my neck and chest. He continued until my entire chest was exposed to him. He then pulled down my collar and took off my shirt. He was reaching for my stockings when I stopped him.  
"No more."  
He looked angry at me, then pointed to the fireplace. A fire burned immediately, throwing the room into light. I shivered and he threw his arms around me. I stroked his hair once again and whispered a cradlesong that our mothers used to sing to us:  
"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound..."  
It was as if they could tell what would happen in the future and wrote the song based on that. I heard the doorknob turn and the door open. Although I couldn't see him, I knew it was Sebastian.  
"Sebastian, tell me what you see." I said, without turning around.  
"I see my young master's room lit by a roaring fire. His bed is a mess of blankets and sheets, the result of a restless sleep. His head is on your shoulder. And I see your bare back, your shirt having been tossed to your right, on the bed."  
"You may come in."  
As he crossed the threshold, I thought of the tales people used to tell, of how a devil couldn't enter a house unless invited. My cousin sat up again. Sebastian walked to him, covered his mouth with his right hand, and whispered into his ear. My cousin smiled and nodded, looking my way while doing so. When they were done gossiping, Sebastian straightened and stood in front of me.  
"What do you wish me to do?" I pointed to my cousin, then in a whisper said:  
"Is it possible for you to make him talk to me?" He smiled.  
"If I could, you would have been having conversations the day you last returned." I sighed and looked at the fire. It was true. It had been five days since I had last seen him. It worried me sick, thinking of what he had been doing in my absence. I looked back at Sebastian.  
"I want you to prepare breakfast, then give it to us on a tray so we can eat it here. After that, give him a bath and dress him, then we can start the day. This is an order." He knelt in front of me, his right hand on his heart.  
"Yes, my lady." I was back in power. I pulled my shirt back on, buttoning it bottom to top, leaving the first three buttons undone. I turned around and found my cousin staring at me, a sweet smile on his face.  
"What?"  
His smile only widened as he grabbed my back and kissed me. I was caught off guard; he had never kissed me before. I recovered from the shock with the scent of tea. Sebastian came in carrying a silver tray loaded with a tea pot, two cups and saucers, a pair of forks for us, and two plates, each one with a vanilla cake resting on it.  
"Breakfast, my young mistress and master." He poured our tea and gave us our cake.  
"The tea this morning is-"  
"Earl Grey." Sebastian looked at me.  
"I didn't speak." I turned to look at my left.  
"Cousin, did you say something?" I handed him back his eye patch and looked into his eyes.  
"Life is carried on the wings of birds." I couldn't help but smile. He had finally spoken to me.  
Tears filled my eyes as I hugged him around the neck and kissed him again and again. Sebastian stood there, looking at me as I mauled his young master to death, covering him in kisses. He obviously wanted us to be happy, or else he would have torn us apart and placed me in my room as punishment.  
After we finished, or more truthfully, after he managed to shove me off, Sebastian picked up my cousin to give him a bath. I was forced to stay in the bedroom. Seven minutes later, they walked out so Sebastian could dress my cousin. This time, I was shoved out into the hall. A few minutes later, I was allowed to renter the room. I grabbed my jacket and stood by the bed. By this time, the sun had risen and the moon had gone down to its grave. Sebastian opened the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream into the room. The fire had died quietly some time ago.  
"Sebastian, wake the others and set them to work. You will handle things when they've finished."  
"With pleasure, my lady."  
He turned to leave the bedroom. Before he could leave I grabbed his right hand, looked at him, and then let him get to work. I now turned to look at my cousin, who was staring out the window. I took the letter underneath my plate and opened it, reading it aloud.  
_"The late Lord Charles Benedict Tassler, who served the Queen as butler, has been found dead, along with the young Alois Trancy and a man named Erick Robert McLane. Their causes of death are still unknown, yet it appears that they were all killed by the same object, as matching; possibly fatal wounds were discovered on the bodies upon closer inspection. Please investigate this case."_  
I knew a few people would know about Alois and the others dying, but I never thought it would be in one of the Queen's letters. Philip probably had something to do with this.  
I looked up from the letter and out of the window. It was a surprisingly peaceful day today. I gave my cousin a look that said 'I'll race you downstairs, outside, and on horseback all the way around the garden and grounds!' I bolted out the door in a head start.  
I quickly tacked Midnight and got him into a gallop. I stood up in the saddle, looking over my shoulder and smirking at my cousin, who was on my heels. We rode around the grounds and garden, laughing as our demon horses chased each other in a race. Wanting to make things interesting, I jumped from Midnight's back on to Lucifer's when my cousin got them close enough. When he looked at my horse and saw him riderless, then turned around and saw me on his horse's back, he glared at me angrily, forming a counterattack in his mind. Without warning, he pushed me off Lucifer. I expected myself to land on the ground, instead I was caught. I looked up at my savior's face and smiled.  
"Do you want to go inside?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Please darling." He flinched.  
I, having never called him that before, looked at his eye and smiled. He carried me to the front door and opened it. Everything was sparkling clean. The walls, stairs, railings, and floors were scrubbed and polished. There were candles resting on the table, and Sebastian was hard at work making dinner.  
"You outdid yourself again." Sebastian stopped mixing a bowl of custard and ran to me, kneeling on the kitchen floor.  
"Are you alright, mistress? What happened?" I looked up.  
"He happened." Sebastian got up, scowling at my cousin.  
"My lord, I thought we spoke about this. You should never, under any circumstance or for whatever reason, intentionally harm or hurt your lady. You don't want her to die before the wedding."  
"Sebastian, he didn't mean to hurt me."  
"Of course not, my lady. He meant it for the scheme."  
"What scheme?"  
"A scheme against the angels and reapers. To kill William T. Spears and Grell, as well as Ash and Angela, if they chose to take part in this battle."  
"The fighting hasn't reached us."  
"Not yet, my lady. But in due time, both supernatural races will target one or both of you to kill and eliminate from this game."  
"Is this what you two were gossiping about last night?"  
"Planning, yes. Gossiping, no." I rolled my eyes. Sebastian could be so serious sometimes. I laughed as I walked over to my seat at the table. Dinner went surprisingly smoothly, with not one thing wrong or out of place. I went to bed happy that night.


	16. Committing Sins

Chapter 16: Committing Sins

When Sebastian came to wake me up, I acted lazy. I didn't want to get up. Sebastian walked out of the room to let me by myself for a while. When he came back, I had cooled down. He washed me and dressed me in a dress. That earned my wrath. It was a lovely dress, dark blue with black stripes and black and white ruffles all around, and a matching blue and black choker to hide my symbol. I loved the dress. It was Sebastian that was the problem. I hardly wore dresses because they were constricting. But I forgave him as we went downstairs for breakfast. Everything stopped when I got downstairs. Bard stopped waiting for Mey-rin to finish cleaning the oven, Finny stopped crawling on the floor looking for his gloves, and even my cousin stopped eating his food. Everyone looked at me. I pulled all my hair to the right side of my neck and straightened the dark blue ribbon near the end of the gathering.  
"Stop staring, it's rude." I scolded everyone as I sat to the left of my cousin.  
"I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful or lovely as you, my Adeline." He kissed my cheek.  
"You spoil me so." Sebastian placed a plate of food in front of me. I stuck out my tongue at him.  
"I don't like this. I want what he has."  
"Yes, my lady."  
Sebastian made me the same meal my cousin had and brought it to me. We ate in silence. Sebastian whispered to my cousin, who whispered back in response.  
"We need to speak to Undertaker about the bodies of those killed a few days ago. We should leave as soon as possible."  
"It would be inadvisable for you to go, seeing what you're wearing."  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"It makes you much more venerable than usual."  
"Are you saying I'm venerable?"  
"Young mistress, perhaps it would be best if the young master and I left for the Undertaker's alone." I sighed.  
"Very well. Leave."  
I waved my left hand toward the door as they left. I was jealous. They always got to do things I hardly ever got to do. But I held my head high. I had a plan of my own. Once inside my office, I sat down at my desk and replied to a letter I had received a few days ago.  
_ Lord Liro Calcifer Carthson,_  
_ I am truly sorry for my late reply. I meant to respond the day I received your letter, but I had to leave for business. I have been thinking about your offer for some time. I will accept only if it still stands. We will arrive tonight at 9:00 sharp. Our company will be made up of myself, my cousin, and our butler. I look forward to meeting you._  
_ Sincerely Yours,_  
_ Lady Adeline Phantomhive_

I waited for the ink to dry before placing it in an envelope and sealing it shut. I wrote the name 'Lord Liro Carthson' on the front. I could only think about what my cousin might say if he heard I had just replied to an invitation to yet another dance. I heard the front door open and ran downstairs.  
"Did you find anything out?"  
"All three were killed by the grim reaper, the same one who murdered Aunt Red."  
"He also killed my father."  
"Uncle Thomas survived?"  
"And lived as a demon. Sebastian knew. I have already sworn to kill Grell. He has caused too much death, too much innocent blood to be spilt, to continue living. I also replied to a letter from Lord Carthson, inviting us to a party."  
"Lord Carthson? Liro Calcifer Carthson? The nephew of Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt?"  
"Yes, that Lord Carthson. Do you still hold a grudge against Viscount Druitt?"  
"Why wouldn't I? The man tried to sell me!"  
"In all fairness, you were dressed as a girl."  
"She has a point, my lord."  
"Who's side are on!?" I laughed.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your voice cracked!" I laughed and laughed.  
"I hate you!"  
I couldn't control myself, it was too funny. Soon I was on the floor laughing, rolling and clutching my side. Abruptly, I stopped and thought. If his voice cracked, that meant...I looked at Sebastian. He appeared to be thinking the same thing.  
"I'm scared, Sebastian. Hold me." He looked down at me.  
"You shouldn't be frightened, mistress. Your lord is growing up, that's all."  
"But I don't want him to grow up! And I don't want to grow up either! I want us to stay the same...forever."  
"But growing up is a part of life, my lady. You should accept that." I stood up.  
"And you should go make us lunch." He smiled.  
"Yes, my lady." I walked up the stairs to my cousin's room. I knocked on the door and was allowed inside.  
I'm sorry I laughed at your voice."  
I was pretending. You know I'm not old enough for my voice to that yet."  
Why you little brat!" Just as my cousin was about to respond, Sebastian walked through the door.  
"Lunch is served."  
At lunch I ate two of everything. I then read in my office until 8:00. Once the hour came, we left for the party held at Lord Carthson's estate. It was a grand party. Dancing, music, and drink were provided for the guests. I was about to have my first taste of wine for the evening when Sebastian stopped me.  
"You know you shouldn't drink, mistress."  
"I had to choose either this or dancing."  
"Why not dance?"  
"He hates to dance."  
"My lord doesn't hate it; he just has two left feet."  
"You mean he used to have two left feet. He's a better dancer now. In fact, he's as good as me. Now may I drink this?"  
"Water it down first."  
I did as I was told. After drinking my fill, Sebastian led me to the dance floor, upon which my cousin was standing and minding his own business. He looked rather bored, as if he wished I would dance with him as I had done at the Queen's masquerade. I continued walking towards him, approaching him with great speed. I slipped my left hand into his right and placed my right hand on his shoulder. A bit surprised, he placed his left hand on my waist as we danced. We both grew bored after a while and stopped. While trying to get more wine, I ran into a tall, white haired man.  
"My apologies sir, I-" I looked up into his eyes. They were ice blue, like Alois'.  
"Lord Carthson?"  
"Yes. And who, may I ask, do I have the pleasure of speaking to tonight?"  
"Lady Adeline. I assume you received my letter?" He nodded.  
"That I did, miss. Was that boy you were dancing with your cousin?"  
"Yes."  
"You also made mention of your butler attending. May I ask where he is?"  
"Certainly." I pointed to where Sebastian stood, eagerly talking to my cousin.  
"There he is."  
"I see." A man with shoulder length blonde hair and purple eyes came up to Liro.  
"I can't find my robin. It seems that I will never see her again." He turned to me.  
"Liro, you never told me of this lovely guest. I have never seen such a sylph in all my life." I smiled. Everyone who knew me knew that I was slender, as always, and more graceful when acting like a girl.  
"Have I met you before?"  
"No sir, but I believe you have met my sister and brother. They told me what a wonderful man you are, and how they wished I could have met you."  
"Your siblings were very well mannered."  
"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me." I walked past them and back to Sebastian.  
"Take us home. I can't take it anymore."  
"Aye."  
"Yes, young master and mistress."  
The grandfather clock struck 11 when we arrived home. We went our ways to prepare for bed. My dream that night would bring the dead back to my memory. I stood alone in a pitch black room.  
"Addie." Calder walked toward me.  
"Adeline." Edward came from the shadows.  
"My pet." Alois stopped feet from me.  
I smiled as Calder came, bowed to Edward, and flinched at Alois. While Calder and Edward wore the clothes they died in, Alois wore a white shirt, black vest, large black bow, extremely short shorts, stockings reaching his thighs, black high heeled boots, and a long purple coat.  
"Stephen McCain, what happened to you?" I still called him by his old name.  
"These are the clothes I used to wear before my family died."  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"You have committed many sins. You have helped with the scheme." Edward explained.  
"You have a scheme?"  
"A new contract must be formed, one between the dead, full blooded, foreign, and half blooded."  
"Alright. Bind us." Edward snapped his fingers and a wooden table appeared. We gathered around it.  
"We need a design, something that symbolizes all of us."  
"A skeleton, the symbol of Death."  
"We are all dead, and Adeline has committed much murder."  
"A star, the symbol of light in darkness."  
"That represents me more than any of you, and I'm not dead. A pentagram, the symbol of my contract."  
"It symbolized magicians in my time. Are we agreed?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"Good." Edward drew a pentagram on the table.  
"We must each give up something." I removed Ravensong from the jacket I was wearing.  
"I will give up my mixed blood." I sliced my left wrist and smeared the red black blood on the table.  
"I will as well." I handed the knife to Calder and watched as he pressed his right hand on the table, leaving a medium dark stain.  
"I too." Alois was passed the knife. He tore a gash in his right wrist and squeezed it, forcing black blood to splatter the table.  
"I will give spirit." We all looked at Edward.  
"I have been dead the longest. I will survive." He kissed the table, leaving a white mark. The pentagram glowed. I woke up.


	17. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: **This is the last chapter.

Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End

It was morning, and I made my way downstairs, hoping to rid my mind of the dream. As I sat at the table, I noticed my cousin reading morning newspaper. I held out my hand in an attempt to snatch it from him, but he pulled away before I could grab it.  
"Anything interesting happen?"  
"Sir Randall wrote a public letter reprimanding us and telling us to 'stay out of Scotland Yard's work'. Idiot."  
"Give it here." He handed me the paper and I read the letter aloud.  
_'Lord and Lady Phantomhive,_  
_The last time you two meddled in a case was your last. I will not repeat my message. You will stay out of Scotland Yard's private work and business or I will be forced to report both of you to her Highness the Queen. If either your lord or ladyship is caught having to do anything with Scotland Yard cases, the consequences will be severe._  
_ Sir Randall'_

"Well, he seems to hate our guts." I gave Sebastian my knife and he cut my hair short once again. He handed me Ravensong, which I placed safely in my jacket. My cousin wore dark blue while I was dressed in black. I leaned over and whispered in Sebastian's ear:  
"What is the date?" He replied:  
"It is the 26th of August, young mistress."  
"We will leave for town afterward."  
"Yes, my lady." We spent a day in town just for us, something we rarely got to do. But as the day drew to a close and the night came, I had one last request for Sebastian.  
"Take us to Ash's bridge."  
"But, my lady, I-"  
"Take us."  
"Yes, my lady."  
Without farther ado, he took the two of us to see the bridge. We climbed up the ladder and onto the bridge itself. When I looked behind me, Sebastian was gone. I couldn't believe it. We looked out at the water. It was dangerous being up here, as the bridge would remain incomplete forever. My cousin took a few steps forward, then turned to me and offered his hand. A sinister wind blew his hair.  
I took the hand and walked with him until we were close to the edge. Too close. He fell, but held on to the bridge with one hand, the other still in my grasp. I was pulled to my knees. I looked over the side to see his face, his eye open and looking at me with fear. Fear. An emotion he had never shown me, never shown anyone before.  
I heard the tap, tap, tap of someone walking toward us. I turned around, half expecting Ash. I was wrong. Sebastian had come again. A look filled his copper brown eyes, a look that said, 'I have come to claim what is mine.' The enclosed hand became dangerously loose in my grip. I kissed his hand. Sebastian came closer. Tap, tap, tap. The hand became looser. Tap, tap, tap. Looser still. Tap, tap, tap. Sebastian stood over me. I couldn't feel the hand anymore. Sebastian knelt on one knee. The hand slipped from my grasp.  
"My lady." The raven haired butler kissed my cheek. The right hand let go of the bridge.  
"You dare taunt your mistress with a kiss?"  
The right hand struggled to grab hold of the bridge again. Sebastian smirked at me. The left hand let go of the bridge. I leaned over the side, trying to grab the hand, but all I did was swat at the air like a kitten. The splash of the water told me he had fallen in. I knew he could swim and hold his breath underwater, but he could still die from the fall. I had to go after him. I stood up, but Sebastian looked at me sternly. He placed a hand on my chest.  
"I will go, my lady."  
"Sebastian, you can't, I'm his cousin, his only living relative!"  
"My lady, I must go."  
"I forbid you from doing so."  
"I will go."  
And with that, he walked to the end of the bridge and dove in after my cousin. I jumped in after him. I saw Sebastian resurface, swimming and pulling my cousin with him. I had to swim hard to catch up to them. When we reached the road, I knelt on the cobblestones with the lower half of my legs underneath me. Sebastian positioned my cousin so that his head lay on my lap.  
"Is he dead?"  
"No, my lady, just unconscious."  
"Adeline, will you sing to me?" I nodded.  
"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound..."  
I looked at his body. The slow movement of his chest had stopped, the small pluses I had felt that came from his heart had stopped, and his skin was as cold as stone. He looked happy, almost like he could have died in his sleep. I couldn't control myself, tears streamed from my eyes, down my cheeks and onto the cobblestones. I opened my mouth and moaned to the sky. It started raining. I opened wider to taste the rain. After catching a few drops, I closed my mouth to drink the water. It was then I realized it wasn't water. It was blood.


End file.
